La hija de¿¡Goku?
by Son Airi
Summary: AU/UA el título lo dice todo... en esta historia habrá bastante humor, Milk hará de las suyas,Airi Goten y Trunks pasaran por varios problemas,se dará frente a una "pequeña" rivalidad, y habrá un enorme interes por los antepasados Saiyajin...
1. La nueva integrante de la Famlia Son

**Antes que nada Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este Fic, jejej la verdad es que me divertí mucho escribiendo este primer capítulo, espero pronto publicar los demás :p**

y una pequeña nota, me basé en la Daisy(hermanita de Shin-Chan) para el caracter (solo el caracter) de la Plebe(Bebé) así que va a ser medio cómico el asunto.

De nuevo espero que les guste y dejen RR

XOXO

**Capítulo 1 **

**Aparece Una Nueva Saiyajin su nombre …**

Un día tranquilo en la montaña Paoz específicamente en la casa de Goku…

Milk se encontraba en una mecedora bordando un letrero en una sabanita, New Born era lo que estaba bordando, ya contaba con 8 meses de embarazo.

-¿Mamá que haces?- Preguntó Goten

-Estoy bordando una cobija para tu nuevo hermano o hermana- Al tiempo que le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa

El niño la ve desconcertado -ahhhhh- En ese momento llega Gohan -Hola mamá, ¿como estás?-

-Que bueno que llegas, ¿cómo te fue hoy?-

-¡Muy bien mamá gracias!, ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?- Preguntó el mayor de sus hijos -No, no te preocupes la comida ya esta lista solo esperaremos a que llegue tu padre …-

-¡Gotten!- exclamó el mayor -¿Ayudaste a mamá con los labores de la casa?-

-¡Claro que si hermano! Lo he estado haciendo estos 8 meses y diario me preguntas lo mismo!-

-Es verdad… perdóname Gotten- Poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza

Los dos chicos se sientan en el suelo y ven fijamente a su madre mientras ella sigue bordando aquella cobijita, en ese momento la puerta se abre y entra Goku

-¡Ahh muero de hambre!- Exclama el Saiyajin

-Papá que bueno que llegaste!- Le dice Gohan

-¡Listo!- Exclama Milk

Los tres la ven, al momento que Milk muestra su "obra de arte",Goten levantándose y recargándose al lado de la silla donde se encontraba su madre -Mamá que bonita te quedó!-

-Gracias Gotten– le sonríe tiernamente -bien ya llegó su padre vamos a comer …-

-¡SI!- exclama un muy hambriento Goku

La familia Son se encontraba reunida en la cocina, esperando los delicioso platillos que Milk había cocinado para ellos

-Oye mamá y ya pensaste en un nombre para el bebé?- Preguntó el mayor de sus hijos

-No aún no … por que todavía no sabemos si será niño o niña-

-¿Tu que quieres que sea mamá?- Pregunta un intrigado Goten

La pelinegra sonríe -bueno a mi me gustaría que fuera una linda niña…-

Atragantándose -niña!- exclama Goku -¡Pero milk!, Si es niña no la voy a poder entrenar, entonces no podrá ser alguien fuerte!-

Milk poniendo cara de pocos amigos a su esposo -Tu solo piensas en pelear y en comer Goku!-

-Vaya ahora que lo mencionan…sería muy extraño tener una hermanita…- comenta Gohan a sus padres

-Si creo que sería diferente tener a una niña aquí en casa- hace un pequeña pausa -aunque seguramente seguiría los pasos de su padre y sus hermanos …-

Goku observa a milk con los ojos abiertos de par en par -¡Quieres decir que podría convertirse en una gran peleadora!-

Ahora la expresión de Milk es un poco molesta -En verdad espero que no ...-

-Pero bueno no hay que apresurarnos aún no sabemos si será niño o niña…- les dice Gohan

Pasó casi un mes (recordando que cuando comenzó la historia Milk tenía 8 meses de embarazo)

-¡Ayy dónde están todas las cosas de mamá! Dijo que las tendría listas en alguna maleta!- Gohan gritaba mientras ponía el cuarto de sus padre de cabeza para encontrar las maletas

-Hermano que haces– Le pregunta Goten con su carita de niño inocente

-¡Que no ves que el bebé está a punto de nacer! Mejor ayúdame a buscar las cosas de mamá-

-Si como digas- Goten también comienza a buscar por todo el cuarto -aquí están hermano!...-

En algún hospital de la capital del oeste…

-Vaya ya está por nacer …- Pensó Goku

Bulma llega corriendo y detrás la siguen Vegeta y Trunks-

-Goku!- Grita la chica de cabellos azules-

Goku se levanta -¡Ah! hola Bulma, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Yo muy bien pero dime como está milk?-

-Pues supongo que bien, los médicos no me han dicho nada-

-¡Y como es que puedes estar tan tranquilo Goku!-

-Va que mujer tan escandalosa- Comenta Vegeta

En ese momento llegan corriendo Gohan y Gotten con las cosas para su mamá y el recién nacido

-Papá! ¿Cómo esta mamá?- pregunta un poco preocupado el mayor de sus hijos

-Eh...- hace un pausa -no lo sé– poniendo la mano detrás de su cabeza-

Gohan un poco enfadado -¡Cómo que no lo sabes!-

-Oigan pero todo debe estar bien los doctores no …– en ese momento aparece un médico preguntando por Goku

-vaya que alboroto…- comenta Trunks mientras voltea a ver a su padre -¿Así se pusieron cuando yo nací?-

Piensa por un momento -Ni siquiera supe cuando naciste…-

Una gota de Sudor se dibuja en la frente del pequeño de cabellos morados -Que malo es...-

-Ahhh si soy yo!- Goku responde al médico

Bulma y Gohan interceptan al doctor

-¿Cómo se encuentra Milk doctor?!-

-Si queremos saber como están los dos-

El doctor abre los ojos de par en par -Los dos?, mas bien LAS dos-

Una muy sorprendida Bulma -¿las dos?-

-Entonces quiere decir que …- Todavía más sorprendido pregunta Gohan

-Así es fue una linda niña-

Goku se abre paso entre Bulma y Gohan.

-Ahh entonces si fue una niña!-

-Así es señor una niña muy bonita, en un momento podrán pasar a verlas, ya no tienen de que preocuparse- Dicho esto el doctor se retira.

-Unos momentos más tarde Goku, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks se encontraban en la habitación de Milk, se escucha que tocan la puerta-

-Milk sentada en la cama- Adelante

-Señora le traigo a su niña– dice la enfermera cargando a una linda niña

Le entrega la niña, y la ve fijamente, era una linda niña de piel blanca y cabello negro

-¡Ahh que bonita es!- dice Milk

-Si es muy bonita... se parece un poco a Goku… - comenta Bulma

-Si que bueno que solo un poco... ambas ríen ligeramente

Goku las observa desde una silla un poco alejada de la cama de Milk y Vegeta no se diga estaba en el lugar mas alejado de la habitación

-Yo quiero verla! - Goten Jala el pantalón de Gohan para que lo cargue y pueda ver a su hermana

-Si yo también quiero - Trunks imita a Goten

-De acuerdo niños - –levanta a ambos—

Muy asombrado de ver a un ser tan diminuto -¡Ahh es muy pequeña! -

-Hola hermana!, Cuando lleguemos a la casa te prometo que jugare mucho contigo! - Le dice Goten

-Si yo también jugare contigo hermana de Gotten! - comenta Trunks

La bebé se mueve un poco como si fuese a empezar a llorar pero solo se acomoda y vuelve a dormir

-Vaya que niña tan mas floja desde el momento en que nació no ha abierto los ojos… - comenta Milk

-Dale tiempo los bebés tienen que dormir mucho - Bulma le responde

-Si tienes razón..., Goku no quieres ver a tu hija?

Goku hundido en sus pensamientos -Mmm llegara a ser tan fuerte como sus hermanos? O solo le gustara jugar con muñecas -

-Goku -

-GOKU! -

Goku regresando a la realidad -Ahhhh que pasa Milk! -

-Que poca atención me pones, te estoy diciendo si que si no quieres ver a tu hija! - le reclama Milk

-Pero Milk que quieres que le vea todos los bebés se parecen … bueno al menos Gohan y Gotten se parecían… piensa por un segundo -Bueno creo que se parecían - se cruza de Brazos -aunque ahora que lo recuerdo yo estaba muerto cuando Goten nació así que no estoy muy seguro si se parecían o no , pero recuerdo haber visto en algún lado que ... Todos observan a Goku con cara de interrogación

Hasta que Bulma lo interrumpe

-Ay Goku eres un desconsiderado!, te pareces a Vegeta! -

Desde la pared donde se encontraba recargado, Vegeta le responde a Bulma -Cómo te atreves a comparar a ese insecto conmigo! -

Goku se levanta de la silla -está bien está bien … - se acerca a Milk

Milk le muestra a su hija -acaso no es linda? -

-mmmmmm -

-mmmmmm -

Milk estaba desconcertada por la reacción de Goku -Qué sucede Goku? Acaso no piensas lo mismo que yo? -

-Si es muy bonita… pero … yo… -

-Si? - Pregunta Milk

-Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre -

en eso la niña comienza a llorar muy fuerte, Milk trata de calmarla pero le resulta imposible

-Ay Goku ya ves lo que provocas! -

-Pero yo que hice? Acaso dije algo malo? -

-Ya bebé - tratando de calmarla

-Milk puedo? - –Bulma extiende sus brazos para cargar a la bebé

-Claro que si Bulma, esperemos que contigo se tranquilice… -

Bulma carga a la bebé tratando de tranquilizarla

-Ya ya pequeña no llores… - la niña llora aún más

Trunks viendo a su madre con la niña -ya ves la asustaste mamá... -

Pasaron 2 horas así y la niña aún no dejaba de llorar –

-Pueden callar a esa niña! - ordenó el Príncipe Saiyan

La bebé se calla

-Ven así se debe de tratar a los niños... - –comienza a llorar aún mas fuerte

-Ves lo que ocasionas! - Bulma le grita a Vegeta -Milk, no tendrá hambre? -

-Si tienes razón! - volteando a todos lados

-mamá, buscas algo? -

-Si … donde lo vi… ahh ahí esta - señalando un biberón -Gohan podrías pasarme ese biberón? -

-Si - – corre hacia el y se lo da a su madre

-A ver ya bebé no llores toma tu biberón - se lo intenta poner en la boca, pero la pequeña lo golpea con tanta fuerza que logra zafarlo de la mano de su madre y va directo hacia donde esta vegeta, el biberón se abre y toda la leche le cae encima.

-Ahh esto es insoportable! -

Goku ve fijamente la escena

-Vaya para ser una recién nacida tiene mucha fuerza… - Comentó Gohan

-Es natural Gohan si su padre es Goku - le responde Bulma

Goku en sus pensamientos -será acaso que …, - se levanta de la silla y toma a la bebé en su brazos

-Goku… - Milk lo ve muy sorprendida

La niña deja de llorar instantáneamente, se acomoda en los fuertes brazos de su padre y vuelve a dormir

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo...

-Go.. Goku… -

-Vaya la pequeña solo quería estar con su padre - dice Bulma -

Goku mira fijamente a su pequeña hija, y le regala una sonrisa

La niña voltea su rostro hacia el de su padre

¡Ayyyy no, va a empezar a llorar! Exclaman en conjunto

Pero al contrario de lo que todos creían, la niña solo abre sus ojitos lentamente… el mas asombrado fue Goku al ver que los ojos de su hija eran de color….

Escena el hospital de fuera con gente pasando mientras Goku grita -VIOLETAS! - Todos los que van pasando se espantan por aquel grito, al igual que todos en el cuarto menos la niña quien permanece totalmente calmada, lo único que hace es observar a su padre y devolverle una enorme sonrisa

Milk retomando la calma -Que… que dijiste Goku… -

-Mira sus ojos… - Goku le muestra a la niña

Muy sorprendida - oh! Pero si son violetas… - la pequeña también le sonríe a su madre y esto hace que quite su cara de asombro

-Vaya sus ojos son muy bonitos , pero es extraños ninguno de ustedes 2 tiene ese color de ojos… - Reflexionó Bulma

Un enorme ohhhh sale de los otros 2 pequeños, Milk acerca a la niña para que la ven mejor y esta les regala una sonrisa.

-Mira Goten tu hermana nos sonrié -

-¡Si, Que bonita! - se acerca más a ella para observarla mejor, la niña juega con el rostro de su hermano mientras ríe

-Jugaremos mucho hermanita! -

La bebé voltea a ver a Trunks, este se acerca y la bebé jala su corto cabello

-Oye no! Esta bien no soy tu hermano pero no abuses ayy ayy - Tratando de soltarse con lagrimas en sus ojitos

Todos ríen viendo la escena menos vegeta que también observa pero se queda pensando -es verdad la única persona que conozco con ese color de ojos es …la madre de kakarrotto… recuerdo que era la única Saiyajin con color de ojos tan peculiar – Piensa Vegeta.

-Vaya es muy bonita!- la bebé le da los brazos a Gohan en señal de que quiere que su hermano mayor la cargue, y este por supuesto que toma a la bebé, también comienza a jugar con el rostro de su hermano

-Aunque aún sigo sin entender por que tiene los ojos de ese color… - Bulma continua meditándolo

La bebé extiende sus brazos a Goku y casi se suelta de Gohan pero Goku logra tomarla

-¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS TENGAN CUIDADO! - Exclaman Bulma y Milk

Milk pensativa por unos momentos -Mm no nadie de mi familia tiene ojos de ese color… -

Vegeta interrumpe toda la escena, Goku jugando con su hija y ella riendo a mas no poder, feliz de estar con su padre

-Sin embargo en la familia de kakarrotto si hay alguien que tiene los ojos de ese color … -

Goku voltea a ver a vegeta -los dices enserio Vegeta? Mmm que yo recuerde mi abuelito Gohan tenia los ojos negros como yo… -

-Eres un tonto kakarotto! Estoy hablando de tus verdaderos padres! -

-Ehh? Ahh! es verdad tu si los conociste -

-Si algo así… lo únicos que se es que esa niña tiene los mismos ojos de su abuela…osea de tu MADRE Kakkarotto… -

-¡Que! - exclamación colectiva

Goku muy sorprendido -de… de.. de mi madre…- voltea a ver a la bebé que se encontraba seria a la respuesta de su padre y después voltea a ver a vegeta -Oye y como se llamaba mi mamá? -

Vegeta se pone a pensar por un momento -mmmmm creo que se llamaba… -

-Vamos vegeta intenta recordarlo - Lo alienta Bulma

-Mmm es verdad se llamaba Airi - Responde el Saiyan

-Airi? - la bebé comienza reír al escuchar el nombre, Goku la ve -Te gusta ese nombre?– la bebé no deja de reír

-Vaya creo que hemos encontrado el nombre perfecto para ella… - cometa Milk

-Si y todo gracias a ti vegeta… - Bulma voltea a ver al Saiyan

-Va tonterías…- El príncipe se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada.

Goku subiendo y bajando a su hija -Entonces te llamaras Airi!-

La bebé no dejaba de reír

Milk en su pensamiento - vaya esto me recuerda tanto al día en que nació Gohan… - observa a su hijo mayor… el cual estaba al lado de su padre riendo con el y con la bebé


	2. La casa ya no es la misma

**Capitulo 2**

**La casa ya no es la misma…**

Algunos meses habían pasado desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Airi, y las cosas en la casa de Goku estaban pero si bueno, aquello en lugar casa parecía estancia infantil! Había juguetes por todos lados, y aunque Milk siempre los recogía la pequeña Airi hacía todo lo posible para volver a llenar los pisos de la casa con sus juguetes…

Esa noche

Goten, Gohan y Airi se encontraban en su Habitación, Airi los observa parada desde su cuna,Gohan se transforma en el gran Saiyaman - Soy el héroe que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Blah blah blah soy el gran Saiyaman!-

Gotten imita las poses de su hermano y la pequeña Airi les aplaude desde su cuna

Mientras tanto Milk se encontraba en la cocina, al escuchar la risa de sus 3 hijos -Vaya si que se están divirtiendo-

-Mira hermano! Airi nos esta aplaudiendo!-

Gohan sigue haciendo más poses ridículas para que su hermanita se entretenga

La pequeña Airi se emociona tanto que se sostiene en una barra de su cuna apoyándose logra quedar parada de manos en ella

Gohan y Goten no dan crédito a lo que ven y se quedan contemplando la escena

la pequeña logra salir de la cuna y cae al suelo golpeándose la cabeza…

-BUAH!-

-Ay ay que hacemos que hacemos- Gohan brincando y corriendo alrededor de Airi

-Ay ay no sé no seé- Goten siguiendo a Gohan

Milk escucha el llanto de Airi y sube de inmediato para ver lo que sucedía -que pasó!- ve a la niña en el suelo -¡GOHAN GOTTEN LES DIJE QUE CUIDARAN A SU HERMANITA!-

-Pero si ella se salió sola!- Exclama los jóvenes al mismo tiempo

Milk carga a la bebé -si como no! Apenas tiene 7 meses!-baja las escaleras para encontrarse con su recién llegado esposo-

-Goku entra y pisa un patito de goma el cual lanza un chillido muy típico de ese tipo de juguetes- -Oopss….Milk que pasa por que tanto alboroto?- Pregunta a Milk quien va bajando las escaleras-

-¡Tus hijos! Que no les puedo pedir un favor…-

-Gohan y Goten asomándose desde su habitación-

-Crees que papá se enfade?- pregunta Goten-

-No creo además no fue nuestra culpa…-

-Gohan Gotten ! pueden bajar- les pide Goku

-Todos en la sala mientras Milk pone una venda alrededor de la cabeza de la pequeña Airi, esta trae un juguete y se lo avienta a Gohan en la cabeza-

-Ay oye!-sobándose el golpe-

-la bebé se muere de risa y Goten la sigue -

-Muy bien muchachos explíquenos lo que pasó -pide Goku-

-Gohan Comienza-lo que paso es…-lo interrumpe Gotten- -nosotros la estábamos haciendo reír mientras mi hermano hacia sus poses del gran Saiyaman…entonces…- -Gohan interrumpe a Gotten, mientras lo hace a un lado- -entonces no se como lo hizo pero se sostuvo de una de las barras de su cuna quedando parada de manos en ella, fue solo un instante pero fue asombroso ¡quien lo diría tan pequeña y con esas habilidades…!-

-Gohan más despacio que no logró entenderte-Le dice Goku con una gota de sudor en la frente-

-Goten quita a Gohan –-así es y cuando menos lo esperamos se había soltado y caído al suelo…-

-Con que eso paso …mmmmm-Goku lo piensa un momento-

-Milk baja a la bebé para que gatee- -Digan la verdad niños!-

-Gohan y Goten- -esa es la verdad mamá!-

-Milk no creo que los 2 se hayan puesto de acuerdo para mentir además Airi…- -voltea a ver a la bebé que esta apoyada con la cabeza en el suelo tratando de pararse de manos y logra conseguirlo ante la vista de sus hermanos, madre y padre-

-Ven hizo los mismo cuando se cayó!solo que no apoyo la cabeza...-Comenta Goten-

-Ahhhhh! Airi te acabas de dar un golpe en la cabeza que estas haciendo!-Le dice Milk a la niña-

-Goku se levanta y va hacia Airi, se agacha para quedar mas o menos el nivel de la bebé-

-pues al parecer no le dolió tanto- –la bebe ríe, Goku la carga mientras la voltea- -vaya eres una niña muy traviesa eh?-

-Airi ríe y juega con la cara de su papá y este ríe con ella-

-Después de todo la historia de los chicos era verdad…-Goku voltea a ver a Gohan y a Goten

-Si así parece…perdón por dudar de ustedes chicos- Milk le sonríe a sus dos hijos

los dos hermanos se voltean a ver con cara de interrogación

-Bueno la cena esta lista vamos a comer!- los invita Milk

-Goku cargando a Airi con un solo brazo- -si vamos a comer! verdad que tu también tienes hambre- mirando a su hija

Airi ríe

Todos en la mesa, la pequeña Airi en su silla para bebé en medio de su madre y de su padre,Gohan y Goten la observan fijamente mientras su madre intenta darle de comer una de esas comidas para bebé de frasquitos de vidrio

-ahhhh- Milk intenta que Airi abra la boca pero no lo consigue esta le pega a la cuchara con alimento y le cae en la cara a Goku, mas específicamente en la nariz -Ahora por que no querrá comer esta bebé? En las mañana no tengo problemas…-

Goku prueba la comida de la bebé -Milk! Pero si esto sabe horrible!-

-Pues claro Goku es comida especialmente para bebe…-

Goten toma el frasco de vidrio y le da una probada -Guacala sabe asqueroso!-

-A ver- Gohan toma el frasco y prueba la comida -Mamá estas segura que es comida para bebé?-

-Que exagerados son- Milk toma el frasco y también lo prueba -no sabe tan …- su cara se pone azul y cae de espaldas -Ahh esto sabe horrible….-

Goku toma un pequeño tazón lo llena con un poco de caldo y se lo da a la bebé con cucharaditas, ella se lo toma poco a poco

-Goku! Le va a hacer daño!- le dice un poco enfadada Milk

-Pero mira como se lo toma al parecer le gusto!- le responde un sonriente Goku

Airi le arrebata el tazón a Goku y se lo toma todo, Pone cara de que ya está "satisfecha"

-Si tienes razón cualquier cosa es mejor que esto-Milk toma el frasco

-Milk me puedes servir un poco mas! Está delicioso!- Dice Goku al momento que levanta su plato

Gohan y Gotten le piden lo mismo a su madre y claro que la bebé no se quedó atrás y levanta su tazón en señal de que quería más

-Qué? tu también?-Una muy sorprendida Milk observa a Airi –Vaya en eso si que te pareces a tu padre – sirve los platos y pone sobre la mesa los de Gohan y Goten

-Oye Milk crees que si entreno a Airi se vuelva una niña muy fuerte?- Pregunta Goku con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-No señor!- Milk azota el ultimo plato sobre la mesa -Esta niña no será como ustedes…-

-Pero Milk!-

-Nada de peros, Esta niña crecerá como cualquier otra niña…además ya tengo planes para ella- dice Milk con porte orgulloso

-Y que planes tienes para ella?- Pregunta Goku

-Acaso también quieres que sea una gran investigadora mamá?- preguntó intrigado Gohan

-No…ella será una gran deportista- dice Milk aún más orgullosa

-De…deportista- Goku con carita de interrogación-

-así es …- Milk comienza a imaginar - imaginen a Airi como una Gran Gimnasta, la mejor de todas- Los ojos de Milk brillan mientras sigue hablando -O que tal si se convierte en una linda patinadora de hielo, o mejor aún podría ser las dos cosas!- Milk se encontraba envuelta en nubes de color rosado imaginado aquellas escenas.

Goku, y Airi observan a Milk un poco confundidos

-Bueno supongo que no habrá artes marciales para ti-Goku voltea a ver a su hija y le sonríe

La niña después de la confusión que le había impuesto su madre voltea a ver su padre parpadea unas veces y regresando al mundo real también le sonríe a su padre

-Oye mamá y estás segura de que podrá con eso?- Pregunta Gohan

-Por supuesto que si!- exclama Milk orgullosa -Además es hija de Goku, puede que no tenga la misma fuerza que ustedes pero les aseguro que será la mejor!

-Si creo que tienes razón, por...- Gohan piensa un momento

Todo se quedó en silencio un rato hasta unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a la familia de sus pensamientos

-Pero quien podrá ser a esta hora?- mientras Milk camina hacia la puerta de entrada

Abre para toparse con una joven, complexión delgada, estatura promedio, cabello corto de color negro y unos enormes y hermosos ojos azules

-Buenas noches se encuentra Gohan- La chica se sonroja un poco

-Hola Videl, por favor pasa-

-Mu…Muchas gracias…- Videl entra a la casa

Milk se dirige a la cocina para decirle a Gohan que Videl lo busca -Gohan Videl te espera en la sala-

-Que? videl?- Gohan se levanta y va a la sala pero antes de salir agradece por la comida

-Videl que haces aquí?- Gohan se acerca a la joven

-¿Qué? ¡Ahora me vas a decir que no puedo venir a visitarte!- le reclama la joven

-No ,no es eso… solo que... no te parece que es un poco tarde?- al tiempo que ponía su mano detrás de su cabeza

Videl observa el reloj de la pared –creo que…- parpadea un par de veces –tienes razón , ya es un poco tarde para visitarte…, pero no importa pasé en mi nave por aquí y quise bajar a saludarte-

Gohan parpadea – Pues muchas gracias Videl no te hubieras molestado-

Videl se cruza de brazos –Bueno será mejor que me vaya, si no se hará mas tarde-

Milk logra escuchar esto últimos desde la cocina e inmediatamente va con los jóvenes –Ay Videl no seas así quédate un rato más por nosotros no hay ningún problema- al tiempo que empuja a la joven hacia la cocina con el resto de la familia, en la cara de Gohan solo se dibuja una gota de sudor mientras sigue a su madre y a Videl.

-Bu…Buenas noches- una muy sonrojada Videl entra a en la cocina para encontrarse con Goku,Goten y Airi

-Hola Videl!- Dice Goten

-Que tal Goten , ¿cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien gracias!, que bueno que estas aquí, mi hermano comenzaba a extrañarte…-

-¡No digas eso Goten!- Le reclama Gohan mientras se pone muy rojo y Videl solo se limita a sonreír también un poco sonrojada

Milk,Goku y Airi ríen de los comentario de Goten hacia su hermano, Airi se escabulle y baja de su silla y camina-gatea hasta su hermano Gohan

Gohan siente que jalan su pantalón, voltea hacia abajo y se encuentra con su hermana, y la carga

-¿oye como llegaste hasta aquí?- pregunta , Goku y Milk se miran y parpadean un par de veces para luego ver la silla de la bebé la cual obviamente estaba vacía, Goku ve que Gohan carga a la niña –Vaya que niña…-

La niña ve a Videl y le pone cara de pocos amigos, acto seguido abraza muy fuerte por el cuello a Gohan como diciéndole a Videl que era su hermano y nada más de ella.

-Gohan creo que tu hermana no me quiere-

-Esta niña tiene un carácter que enserio no se de dónde lo saco- les comenta Milk

-Entonces es muy celosa- Pregunta Videl

-Si un poco- responde Milk

-un poco…- dice videl sarcásticamente al ver como la niña tiene abrazada a Gohan

-No te preocupes Videl cuando crezca te aseguro que se le quitara, además con papá es igual o un poco peor…- dice Gohan

-si deberías de verla, ni siquiera yo puedo acercarme a Goku por que inmediatamente lo abraza como si se lo fueran a quitar- le dice Milk

-Vaya entonces siente un gran cariño por ustedes- Les comenta Videl

-Si aí parece…-Gohan intenta quitarse a la niña de encima pero no puede –Mamá, papá quieren ayudarme con esto-

-Pídeselo a tu padre por que dudo mucho que quiera venir conmigo- Le responde Milk

-Oye nena puedes dejarnos un momento solos a tu hermano y a mi?- le pregunta Videl a la niña, pero esta solo le voltea la cara -pero que niña…- susurra

Goku se levanta y va hacia Gohan para intentar ayudarlo –Airi ya es hora de dormir- le dice Goku a la niña, ella lo ve pero también le voltea la cara con signo de indiferencia, un agota de sudor se dibuja en la frente de Goku y Gohan –Anda no quieres que te cuente un cuento- le vuelve a voltear la cara, Doble gota de sudor en la frente de ambos –Papá te llevara al parque de diversiones mañana- al tiempo que Goku extiende su brazos hacia la niña, esta vez la niña lo observa un momento como si pensara en aquella propuesta pero… no, no se dejaría engañar y le voltea la cara de nuevo –bien entonces me comeré yo solo eso chocolates que tanto te gustan…-Goku se aleja y va subiendo las escaleras –Hm que ricos chocolates!– mientras se despide, la niña esta vez suelta a Gohan y lo empuja en seña de que quería que la bajara, el joven lo hace y la niña sigue a su padre gateando velozmente

Fiu Gohan suspira aliviado –Ahora si podremos hablar-

-Tu padre no tiene remedio, sigue usando ese truco de los chocolates y te hermana sigue cayendo…-les comenta Milk mientras levanta los platos de la cena

-Quiere que le ayude señora?- Dice Videl a punto de levantar algunos platos

-Muchas gracias Videl pero no te apures, mejor vayan a hablar antes de que tu hermana se de cuenta del engaño de tu padre…-

-Si creo que tienes razón, vayamos afuera Videl-

Ambos chicos salen de la casa

-Tu casa ha cambiado bastante desde que nació tu hermana- le cometa Videl a Gohan mientras caminan por el bosque

-Si…-

-¿Y que se siente tener una hermana?-

-Pues es un poco raro, por que al ser niña es mas delicada, o bueno eso es lo que mamá nos dice… –


	3. Sangre Saiyajin

**Pequeña nota sobre las edades**

**Airi – 5 **

**Goten – 8 **

**Trunks - 9**

**Capitulo 3**

**Sangre Saiyajin**

Han pasado 5 años desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Airi, y su madre había logrado sus objetivos: la gimnasia y el patinaje, la niña era muy buena en ambas disciplinas y eso era obvio ya que poseía sangre Saiyajin y se le facilitaba bastante la ejecución de los movimientos, sin embargo, había algo que Milk no podía controlar, ni ella ni nadie…

Airi se encontraba realizando su práctica diaria en la Barras Asimétricas, Dando Giros y saltos de una a otra, Goku por su parte se encontraba entrenando con Gohan y Goten

-Vamos papá esa no es toda tu fuerza- Le dice Goten al momento de terminar un ataque

Goku solo ríe

-Airi no des saltos tan altos, recuerda que te podría traer problemas- le dice Gohan

-Si hermano- Responde la niña mientras hace saltos un poco mas cortos

-Recuerda lo que te conté, lo que me pasó hace tiempo en la preparatoria por dar algunos saltos tan altos- Gohan ríe recordando aquellos tiempos, Airi da un último giro en las barras, salta, hace un mortal y cae al piso.

-Vaya has mejorado bastante- Milk sale de la casa con una charola y bebidas

-Si he estado practicando mucho mamá…- le dice la niña con orgullo

-Si lo se pero aún te falta un poco… ¿ya entrenaste con las pesas? – mientras Milk le da a Gohan un vaso de limonada

-Gracias mamá –Gohan lo toma

-No aún no… ya estoy cansada…- las niña se sienta en el piso.

-¡Goku, Goten, les traje limonada vengan!- Les grita Milk

Ambos escucharon a Milk pero continuaron con su pelea, Airi no les quitaba la vista de encima, de repente tenía muchas ganas de hacer lo mismo que su padre y su hermano.

-Mamá puedo entrenar con papá?- Sin dejar de mirarlos

Milk que estaba tomando limonada escupe su trago – ¡por supuesto que no niña!-

- ¿por qué no?!- pregunta la niña volteando a ver a su madre

-Pues por que podría ser muy peligroso para ti, además tu padre y tus hermanos no miden sus fuerzas…- Goku y Goten se dirigen hacia donde están Milk, Airi y Gohan, cada uno toma un vaso de limonada

-¡Ah! que bien me siento, Goten me parece que vas avanzando rápido, solo tenemos que mejorar un poco tu velocidad- Comenta Goku

-Si papá – Le responde Goten

-Papá quiero entrenar contigo y con Goten- Le dice muy sería Ai a Goku

Goku parpadea un par de veces –Por mi no hay problema pero tu mamá…-

Milk cerrando el puño y con una vena en la frente – ¡No señorita!Ya te dije que no-

-Pero mamá! que tiene de malo- se levanta de un salto y con lagrimitas en sus ojos

-Ai será mejor que obedezcas a tu mamá, seguramente lo dice por tu bien- Dice Goku tratando de tranquilizar a la niña

-Ya escuchaste a tu padre es por tu bien…- Milk lo dice mientras se cruza de brazos

-va…- la niña baja la mirada y se dirige a la casa

-¿A dónde crees que vas señorita?- Dice Milk aún cruzando los brazos –Todavía te falta entrenar con las pesas…-

Una gota de sudor se dibuja en la cabeza de Ai que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta -Por que a mi… - Piensa la niña mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojitos –Ya voy mamá… - Se dirige de nuevo a su lugar de entrenamiento y se pone unas pesas para tobillo

-Bien así está mejor- Milk sonríe

Esa noche…

Airi se encontraba en su habitación leyendo uno de esos molestos libros que su mamá la obligaba a leer.

Olfatea un segundo –A que huele- sigue olfateando tratando de detectar de que era ese aroma –huele como a …- abre la puerta de su habitación para encontrarse con sus hermanos y padre que también se encontraban olfateando

-Oigan huele como a …- dice la niña

Los cuatro comienzan a bajar las escaleras sigilosamente hasta que llegan a la cocina, cada uno está asomado en el borde de la puerta tratando de detectar de donde provenía tan delicioso aroma, los cuatro olfatean al mismo tiempo

-Milk que estás cocinando, ¡huele delicioso!- Pregunta Goku

Milk deja de picar la verdura -Estoy horneando un pastel…-

Airi, Goku, Gohan y Goten parpadean un par de veces –¿Un pastel… y que estamos celebrando? – Pregunta Goku

-Si esperan a que termine de hacer la cena les diré…,Airi ya terminaste el libro que te di?- Se dibuja una gota de sudor en la frente de la niña – este ….ehhh… no mamá ya casi lo termino- sonríe levemente –Será mejor que lo termines antes de que la cena este lista, o de lo contrario no cenarás…- Dice Milk – ya voy mamá! –grita la niña y se dirige inmediatamente a su habitación

-Mamá por que eres tan severa con ella?- pregunta Gohan , Milk lo voltea ver con cara de pocos amigos, una gota de sudor de dibuja en la frente de Gohan en la de Goku y Goten

Mas tarde esa noche…

-¡La cena esta lista!- Grita Milk desde la cocina, mas tardo en avisar en que sus tres hijos y esposo estuvieran sentados en la mesa. –Vaya que rápidos- Milk parpadea un par de veces

-Mamá huele delicioso!- Le dice la pequeña Airi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Dime terminaste el libro?- pregunta Milk

-Si mamá, lo leí de principio a fin…- La niña sonríe

-Bien me parece perfecto- Milk le devuelve una sonrisa

-¿Oye Milk ya nos vas a decir por que hiciste ese pastel? – pregunta Goku

Milk se queda seria por un instante para después responder a su marido –Bueno lo que sucede es que Airi irá a competir la próxima semana, y este pastel es para darle ánimos- Milk sonríe al terminar la frase

Goku, Goten y Gohan voltean a ver a la niña –¿Enserio vas a ir a competir?- Preguntó Goten

-pues yo estoy igual de sorprendida que ustedes… también me acabo de enterar…- Sus hermanos y su padre se van de espaldas –Oye Mamá y ¿cuando se supone que me tenía que enterar?- conociendo a su madre tal vez hasta el día del evento

-Era un sorpresa- Milk le sonríe. –Tu entrenador me dijo que eras la mejor de la clase y que podrías ganar fácilmente esta competencia…, además eres la hija del guerrero más fuerte del universo, por supuesto que ganarás- Milk cierra su puño y lo dice de forma orgullosa

-Mamá tiene razón, Tener sangre Saiyajin te dará cierta ventaja- Le comenta Gohan, La niña solo lo ve y le sonríe

Ai se encontraba en su habitación, la luz tenue de su lámpara era la única iluminación, la niña se encontraba recostada en su cama viendo fijamente el techo pensando en su próxima competición

-Sangre Saiyajin…- piensa la niña al momento que observa una de sus manos –pero… ¿que es un Saiyajin? ¿Yo soy un Saiyajin? Mi padre y mis hermanos los menciona a menudo pero… nosotros somos Saiyajin? Mi mamá será Saiyajin?- La niña no lograba entender muy bien el concepto de Saiyajin, hasta que unos ruidos provenientes del exterior las sacaron de sus pensamientos

-Ese debe ser Goten- la niña se asoma por la ventana –Si ese es mi hermano- abre su ventana y da un salto para caer en donde estaba entrenando su hermano.

-Que haces entrenando solo y tan tarde?- preguntó la niña

Goten se detiene un momento –eh? Mas bien tu que haces despierta tan tarde-

-Yo te pregunté primero- Ai arquea una ceja

-Bien, es solo tiempo extra…- Le responde Goten

-Papá ya no quiso entrenar contigo eh?- Goten se detiene de golpe

-No es eso!, solo que quiero entrenar un poco mas para avanzar más rápido- vuelve a su entrenamiento, pero se detiene de nuevo –Además tu que sabes de esto, lo único que haces es dar vueltas en esas barras…-

Una vena se dibuja en la frente de Airi –Tu eres el que no sabe nada!, lo que yo hago no es nada sencillo-

-Si como no – le responde Goten

-Además si mamá me dejara entrenar con papá con Gohan y contigo…-

-Que- dice Goten

Ai se enoja –Te aseguro que sería mas fuerte que tu!-

Goten comienza a reír mientras se acerca a la niña y la toma de la cabeza –No me hagas reír, además te llevo 3 años de ventaja –

-suéltame!- Airi intenta golpearlo pero no lo consigue ya que su hermano la está sosteniendo de la cabeza

-Ah con que quieres pelear,eh?- Goten la suelta y la niña cae de frente

-¡Vas a ver hermano!- Ai se levanta

-Bien..- Goten da un salto hacia atrás y toma posición de batalla y Ai hace lo mismo –Estás loca pero si nunca has peleado-

-Lo sé pero he observado a Papá como lo hace y creo que de solo mirar se me ha pegado una que otra cosa- dice la niña con confianza

-Bueno eso lo veremos… ¡anda ataca tu primero!- Le grita Goten

-De acuerdo!- Ai se lanza hacia su hermano con un puño al frente, llega hasta el y comienza darle una serie de puñetazos que por supuesto Goten logra evitar.

-Vaya es muy rápida a pesar de que no tiene experiencia- se dice Goten al tiempo que salta y quedando en el aire para esquivar los continuos ataques de la niña

Airi cae al suelo –Oye eso no se vale!, yo no puedo volar…- los ojitos de la niña se humedecen.

-Es verdad …- Goten baja para recibir nuevamente los ataque de la niña

-Haaa!- exclama Ai lanzando varios puñetazos a su hermano y uno de ellos logra ser certero y con bastante fuerza

-Que demo…-Goten se detiene y le da una patada en la cara mandándola a volar un poco lejos de donde se encontraban -AH! Creo que se me pasó la mano- Ai cae al suelo, después de unos momentos se sienta y se cubre la nariz la cual estaba sangrando.

Goten corre hacia la niña –Airi perdóname no quise hacerte daño!- se pone muy nervioso por que nota que Airi está a punto de llorar y sabía lo que eso significaba, seguramente una semana sin cenar por no medir sus fuerzas con su hermana, pero por otro lado Airi no era tonta y sabía que si lloraba su mamá la castigaría por "entrenar" con su hermano así que los dos estaban parejos.

-Go..Goten…- susurra la niña

-Dijiste algo? –Goten se acerca un poco más a ella para intentar escuchar lo que decía

-Dije… que eres un tonto!- Aire se levanta rápidamente dándole una patada en la nariz a su hermano seguido de un giro hacia atrás.

-E…eso fue personal…-Goten cae de espaldas y cubre su nariz.

Al día siguiente...

Los dos hermanos fueron los primeros en bajar a desayunar, ambos tenían la nariz muy hinchada y con una pequeña bandita blanca a lo largo

-Bueno a ustedes que les pasó?- Pregunto Milk mientras les servía el desayuno

con los ojos cerrados y con una vena marcada en la frente Ai y Goten contestan al mismo tiempo -Entrenamiento-

Milk parpadea un par de veces –Bueno Ai espero que se quite pronto la hinchazón por que la próxima semana es tu competencia-

Ninguno dice nada


	4. Mala suerte mini chapter

**Capítulo 4**

**Mala Suerte (mini chapter)**

Pasó una semana y era el momento del gran día… la competencia de Ai! La niña estaba muy nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que participaba en un evento de ese tipo

-Dime así esta bien?- Milk tratando de peinar a Ai – o está muy apretado?-

-Mamá… no puedo cerrar los ojos- Ai tenía el cabello sumamente estirado amarrado en una coleta

-Entones te volveré a peinar- Milk deshace el peinado y vuelve a intentarlo –Así esta mejor?-

-Si mucho mejor…Gracias mamá- Airi le sonríe -Oye por cierto ¿dónde está papá?-

-Debe estar sentado por ahí en algún lugar del público, también invite a Bulma y a Trunks, espero que hayan venido…-

-Trunks!- Airi se sonroja un poco -debo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo- cierra su puño orgullosa

En algún lugar del público…

-Vaya hay mucha gente…les apuesto a que se va a poner nerviosa –dice Gotten con una carita maliciosa

-Ay Goten tan pesimista como siempre, no puedes darle un descanso a esa niña?- pregunta Gohan

-Va ella es la que debería darme un descanso, siempre se la pasa molestándome…- reclama Gotten

-Bien ya estas lista, te recuerdo debes concentrarte en cada uno de tus movimientos, si?- Dice Milk a Ai.

-Si mamá te prometo que no te fallaré- Dice entusiasmada Ai

-A TODOS LOS COMPETIDORES FAVOR DE PASAR A LOS DISTINTOS APARATOS- dice el anunciador

-¡Mamá ya tengo que irme!, deséame suerte- le dice la niña mientras corre con los demás miembros de su equipo

-¡SUERTE HIJA!- dice Milk

-LES RECUERDO QUE LAS COMPETENIA SE LLEVARAN A CABO DE LA SIGUIENTE MANERA- aparecen los nombres de los equipos en las pantallas y que aparato va a ser usado primero por cada equipo –EL EQUPO NUMERO UNO SERÁ DE LA ESCUELA SCROLL(la escuela de Ai), COMENZARAN EN LA BARRAS ASIMETRICAS, EL SEGUNDO EQUIPO SERÁ DE LA ESCUELA BACKSCROLL EN EJERCICIOS DE PISO, EL EQUIPO NUMERO TRES SERÁ LA ESCUELA HONION CON SALTO DE CABALLO, EL EQUIPO NUMERO CUATRO SERÁ LAS ESCUELA HORAD CON VIGA DE EQUILIBRIO, Y FINALMENTE EL QUINTO EQUIPO SERÁ LA ECUELA TEAMONE CON EJERCICIOS EN TRAPOLIN, BIEN ESOS FUERON NUESTROS EQUIPOS, QUE COMIENCE ESTA COMPETENCIA Y MUCHA SUERTE A TODAS!-

-Bien niñas al parecer nosotras seremos las primeras y nos toco en la barras, Ai ese es tu fuerte así que serás la primera- dice la entrenadora

-Si- contesta Ai

-DE LA ESCUELA SCROLL TENEMOS A LA PARTICIPANTE SON AIRI-

-Bien esta es mi oportunidad- piensa Ai mientras se dirige al aparato, se para frente a la barra baja y se quita el exceso de magnesia

-¡Vamos Ai tu puedes!- Grita Bulma

-¡Vamos hermana eres la mejor!- Grita Gohan

-¡vamos boba tu puedes!- grita Gotten, esto ultimo provoca que una gota de sudor se dibuje en la cabeza de Ai

la niña voltea a ver al público tratando de buscar a su padre –espero que estés por ahí papá- piensa la niña, al momento que suena la campana para que comience su rutina, Ai vuelve en si y comienza, salta se impulsa de la barra baja y se sujeta de la alta, comienza con dos giros con handstand en ambos, realiza un back y cae en la barra baja, da unos cuentos giros y regresa a la alta,… su rutina está a punto de terminar y para eso tiene que ser un final espectacular y para eso tenía que improvisar

-Vamos Ai este es tu gran oportunidad- Milk junta sus manos.

-Esto será grande- piensa la niña mientras da dos giros, se suelta de la barra alta, hace medio giro en el aire,sigue cayendo con 1…2…3…cuando intenta hacer el cuarto giro es demasiado tarde y cae totalmente en vertical pero no cae de pie… sino de cabeza…

-AI!- Milk se levanta de inmediato

la entrenadora y la demás compañeras rodean inmediatamente a la niña –¿Ai estás …bien?- pregunta la entrenadora con una cara tono azul del susto

unos instantes después la niña se levanta con dificultad y sus ojos giran en forma de espiral –Eso fue grande –balbucea la niña mientras camina hacia su lugar para descansar, aun con los ojos en espiral, no logra llegar a la silla y cae de frente

Milk corre hacia su hija mientras la entrenadora la levanta y se la da –Vaya si que es una niña muy fuerte, cualquiera de las otras niñas habría sufrido un daño bastante grande con semejante caída- comenta la entrenadora a Milk

Milk no dice nada y se limita a cargar a la niña que aún tenia los ojos en espiral

-Esa caída solo fue mala suerte…-


	5. ¡Bien Gotten!, estamos en problemas

Ai - 15

Gotten - 18

Trunks -1 9

Capitulo 5

Bien Gotten, estamos en problemas!

Han pasado 10 años, Ai se había convertido en una chica linda, estatura promedio, delgada, cabello corto en puntas.

muchas cosas han pasado a su alrededor, Gohan su hermano consentido había contraído matrimonio con Videl hija del famoso peleador Mr. Satán, Gotten era un chico un poco desinteresado, no le gustaba entrenar, solo le gustaba pasearse por la ciudad en compañía de su gran amigo Trunks, y a su ves Trunks recibía algunos regaños por parte de su padre Vegeta por el mismo problema que Goku tenia con Gotten, ambos ocupaban su tiempo en otras cosas en lugar de entrenar, y eso era frustrante para ambos padres.

Una habitación amplia, se logra ver una cama individual, un escritorio, un enorme closet y en la parte de enfrente una puerta corrediza que da a un pequeño balcón.

-Ahhh que sueño tengo – Dice Ai mientras se estira y deja a un lado un pluma, se recarga en la silla de su escritorio y observa el ventilador que está en el techo

-¡Goku, Gotten, Ai , la cena está servida! – Grita Milk desde la Cocina

-Vaya ya era hora , muero de hambre…- la chica bosteza- y también de sueño…- Se levanta y se dirige a la cocina y en el camino pasa por la habitación de Gotten

-Deberías ponerte a entrenar- Ai se recarga en el marco de la puerta de su hermano

Gotten no le hace caso por estar concentrado en su video juego, se dibuja una vena en la cabeza de Ai al ser ignorada por su hermano y decide entrar de lleno a la habitación, se coloca frente al televisor y Gotten aun sin decir nada solo se mueve de un lado hacia el otro tratando de ver la pantalla

-¿Que no piensas decirme nada?- pones sus manos en la cintura

-Si… eres un estorbo…- responde Gotten

-¿Que soy que?- Ai levanta una ceja

-¡Dije que eres un estorbo!- repite Gotten

-¡eres insoportable hermano!, ¡además eres un flojo!- le responde Ai

-No puede ser estos dos ya están peleándose otra vez- dice Milk con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-¡Ah! Que rico huele Milk- exclama Goku mientras toma asiento, observa a Milk unos instantes y la nota un poco distraída por la pelea de sus hijos- Ay Milk no te preocupes por ellos, se la pasan peleando, no se que te sorprende –

-Creo que tienes razón Goku-

Ai y Gotten bajan a la cocina

-Hola papá- dice Ai

-Hola papá- dice Gotten

Ai esta a punto de sentarse, Gotten le quita la silla y cae al suelo

-¡Pero que te sucede!- Ai reclama a Gotten

-Te lo mereces por fastidiosa-

-¡Papá dile algo!- Ai dice a Goku

-Gotten eso no se hace, pídele una disculpa a tu hermana- dice Goku

-No- responde Gotten

-¡Ustedes ya me tienen harta, es más están castigados, los dos se irán a la cama sin cenar!- les dice Milk

-Milk no seas tan severa con ellos, van a morir de hambre- interviene Goku con mirada angustiosa.

-No te metas Goku, estos niños ya merecen un castigo- les grita Milk y Goku solo se encoje de hombros

-Ya me escucharon a la cama los dos –

-Si mamá- contestan los hermanos al mismo tiempo, y se van arrastrando lo pies con una gota de sudor en la frente, cada uno llega a su habitación y se escucha como cierran la puerta de un fuerte golpe, en la cocina todos los objetos retumban por aquellos golpes.

-Cuando van a aprender estos niños… y tan rica que estaba la cena…- Milk tardo más en decir esto que Goku en comer las porciones de sus hijos

-Si Milk te quedo deliciosa, es un apena que… – sorbe un poco de caldo – se hayan peleado de esa manera- comenta Goku

Milk solo baja la mirada

-Ushhh demonios, es el tercer día que me quedo sin cenar por culpa de ese tonto- Ai toma su computadora portátil y se sienta en su cama, la enciende y al instante que esta inicia en la pantalla comienza a parpadear un aviso de que tiene un nuevo mensaje

-Ese debe ser Trunks- da clic sobre el sobre y se abre una animación de Trunks,

- Si definitivamente es el –

-Ai espero que estés libre el día de hoy, estamos cordialmente invitados a la inauguración de un nuevo Club, será en la capital del oeste, de hecho está cerca de mi casa, si quieres paso por ustedes más o menos como a las 11, envíame un mensaje si puedes para confirmar, adiós- La animación termina.

-Una fiesta eh…- Ai se levanta de inmediato y corre hacia su puerta, la abre ve el pasillo y Gotten también abre su puerta , los dos se miran por un momento

-También lo recibiste- pregunta Gotten

-Obviamente- responde Ai

-Pero tu eres menor de edad, no te van a dejar pasar- le dice Gotten intentando desafiarla

-Con Trunks sabes bien que eso no es problema- le responde Ai

-Bien entonces, tendremos que hacer labor de convencimiento juntos- Dice Gotten

-Solo para eso nos llevamos bien ¿eh?- dice Ai

Gotten solo ríe

Ambos bajan las escaleras y encuentran a su padres en la sala, Goku haciendo flexiones y Milk tomando un Té.

-Mamá, Papá, podemos ir a una fiesta – dicen al mismo tiempo

-No- responde Milk

-Papá, podemos ir a una fiesta- de nuevo los dos al mismo tiempo

-Pregúntele a su madre chicos- responde Goku

-Mamá, pod….- Milk los interrumpe

-Ustedes son el colmo de verdad, ¡solo para pedir permisos se llevan bien verdad! además están castigados, y es mi última palabra-

los chicos no eran tontos para seguir insistiendo, conocían a su madre y cuando ella decía no definitivamente era no, y así fue , los jóvenes se marcharon de nuevo a sus habitaciones.

Ai saca su teléfono celular y le envía un mensaje a Trunks diciéndole que por supuesto irían pero que por favor fuera muy silencioso al pasar por ellos.

-Estas locas, que piensas hacer- pregunta Gotten mientras caminan a la habitación de Ai

-Son las 10:30, Trunks llegara por nosotros en media hora- dice Ai

-Eso no fue lo que pregunte-

-Escucha si queremos que mamá y papá no se den cuenta tenemos que hacer esto muy sigilosamente, ¿Ok?- dice Ai

-¿Que pretendes que hagamos?- pregunta Gotten

-Duh, no estás viendo que tengo un puerta hacia el balcón, obviamente saldremos por ahí y la dejaremos abierta para que el regreso sea fácil- dice Ai

-Nunca habíamos hecho esto-

-Lo sé, esto será lo divertido del asunto- dice Ai

-Ay hermanita entre mas te conozco, mas me das miedo- le dice Gotten

-¿Miedo por que?, además no creo que se den cuenta, papá cuando duerme parece que mas bien muere, y mamá… bueno ya no somos unos bebés para que venga a nuestras habitaciones a ver si nos da miedo el coco que se esconde en el armario-

Gotten parpadea un par de veces-creo que tienes razón, bueno ya está dicho, iré a cambiarme-

- Y a bañarte, por que enserio que apestas…- le dice Ai

Gotten se detiene antes de salir y una vena se marca en su frente, se va y cierra la puerta.

-Bueno creo que yo también debería de empezar a arreglarme- Ai voltea ver el reloj –¡No puede ser faltan 10 min. para las 11, debo darme prisa¡- Se dirige a su armario y buscar algo que ponerse –¡Ayyyy no tengo nada que ponerme! -Observa su enorme armario con ropa por montones.

-A ver, esto ya me lo puse- comienza a sacar ropa y a aventarla al suelo- esto también, esto también,…- en menos de un minuto una enorme pila de ropa estaba en el suelo –¡Ah ya se!, me pondré este minidress, y zapatos altos.

Ai se había vestido –Ahora como me peino...-

Trunks en la corporación cápsula sentado en la sala con su madre

-¿Que no tenías que pasar por Ai y por Gotten a las 11?- Pregunta Bulma

-Si pero conociendo a Ai, apenas se debe de estar arreglando y eso va a tardar, me iré en unos 20 min. – responde Trunks – Por cierto mamá, ¿me puedes dar una cápsula del auto ultimo modelo de la corporación?-

-¿Quieres el convertible el normal?

-El convertible, si eres tan amable-

-Bulma deja que se lleve su coche- Dice Vegeta al momento que sale de una habitación de entrenamiento con una botella de agua y una toalla en el cuello.

-Ay papá vamos no seas aguafiestas-

-No soy aguafiestas, solo que ya van 3 autos que regresas a la mitad-

-Ay solo son 3 no es para tanto- Dice Trunks

-Si Vegeta, no es para tanto, además esos solo eran prototipos- Dice Bulma

-Bueno has lo que quieras- Vegeta se va a su habitación

-Ten Trunks, cuídalo, por que este ya no es prototipo- Advierte Bulma

-No te preocupes mamá, lo regresare en una pieza-

Trunks sale de la corporación y avienta la cápsula, de ella sale un hermoso auto convertible en color rojo- Bueno nos vemos mamá, no me esperen despiertos-

-Cuídate mucho y divierte- Le dice Bulma.

De nuevo en la habitación de Ai

Tocan la puerta –Si adelante- Gotten entra en a habitación- Vaya hermano te ves muy bien!, deberías arreglarte así mas seguido- llevaba puesta una camisa a rayas delgadas blanco y negro y pantalón de vestir color negro y zapatos de vestir.

-Si ya, no es para tanto- patea una blusa y ve toda la ropa amontonada en el piso-con razón no podía abrir la puerta y siempre dices que no tienes nada que ponerte…- observa a su hermana – Mira hasta que te ves decente tu también- Ai lleva un mini-dress de encaje de mangas cortas,Zapatos de Tacón cerrados color negro, y para su cabello había optado solo por un fleco de lado .

una vena se dibuja en la cabeza de Ai mientras se sigue peinando –yo siempre me veo bien..-

-Si como no…- dice Gotten y se acuesta en la cama de su hermana

-Oye no crees que Trunks ya se tardo…ya son las 11:30 - Pregunta Ai

-Trunks te conoce, y sabe que tardas años en arreglarte por eso mandó el mensaje temprano…, aunque lo vimos un poco tarde, y como tu le respondiste faltando media hora para las 11, es obvio que ibas a tardar en arreglarte, y por eso no ha llegado-

-Pues me conoce bastante bien entonces- en eso el celular de Ai suena, era un mensaje de Trunks. -Ya está aquí-

-Bien pues entonces vámonos- Gotten se levanta y "cierra" la puerta de la habitación, pero esta no se cierra por toda la ropa que se quedó tirada.

Ai abre la puerta de su balcón y una fuerte brisa entra a la habitación –ashh está haciendo mucho aire, Gotten , me podrías pasar ese abrigo por favor- Ai señala un abrigo negro del piso, Gotten lo toma apaga la luz y se lo da, ambos salen al balcón.

-Ahem, - dice Ai

-Que- pregunta Gotten, y Ai le extiende los Brazos

-Es verdad, eres tan inútil que ni siquiera sabes volar- abraza a su hermana y se elevan, y Ai le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por ese último comentario.-Auch, oye no hagas eso o te dejo caer-

-Si me dejas caer mamá y papá se van a dar cuenta-

-Tienes razón, por donde está Trunks- Gotten flota encima de su casa

-Ahhh, dice que está…- Ai revisa su celular -A un lado del río-

-Bien Trunks, cuando pedimos discreción no nos referíamos a que pasaras por nosotros al otro lado de la montaña…- Dice Gotten

Una vez que llegaron con Trunks

-Wow no se tardaron nada- Dice el joven de cabello lavanda

-Ya vez mi hermanito es muy veloz, verdad Gotten- Ai aprieta la mejilla de Gotten –Solo para eso sirves hermanito-

Una vena se dibuja en la frente de Gotten –¡Bueno ya déjame en paz, niña fastidiosa!-

-Y por que me pidieron que fuera discreto al venir por ustedes?- pregunta Trunks

-Lo que pasa es…- Dice Gotten

-Lo que pasa es que nos salimos a escondidas – termina Ai

-Vaya no me lo imaginaba de ustedes, y mucho menos con el carácter que tiene su madre-repsonde Trunks

-Bueno ya sabes, no nos podíamos perder este evento- dice Ai

Gotten desvía la mirada al auto de Trunks –Wow! Es el nuevo modelo de la Corporación Cápsula?-

-Así es, todavía no está a la venta, pero ya está en producción, y como sabes el primero que se fabrica siempre no lo quedamos nosotros-

-Vaya es muy bonito y el color está increíble-

-Gracias Gotten, pero bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, o perderemos la reservación- Dice Trunks –Señorita…- Trunks abre la puerta para que Ai suba-

-Gracias Trunks- Ai se sonroja un poco, y Gotten sube de un salto al auto al igual que Trunks.

Trunks enciende el Auto y maneja a toda velocidad a la capital del Oeste…mientras tanto

-Creo que fui muy dura con ellos esta vez…- Milk dice a Goku

-Yo no se por que te enojas con ellos si siempre son así- le responde Goku

-Creo que tienes razón, ya debería estar acostumbrada-

-Iré a hablar con ellos-

-Bueno yo ya me voy a dormir- dice Goku

-Que descanses, en un momento estoy contigo- dice Milk

Milk sube las escaleras y se dirige primero al cuarto de Gotten, intenta abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con seguro- Ya debe estar dormido…- siente una brisa proveniente de la habitación de Ai ,–Debe estar metida en su computadora, con las luces apagadas como siempre- ,llama a la puerta pero esta se entre abre, parpadea un par de veces –Esto es raro- abre totalmente la puerta y un fuerte viento hace que retroceda un poco –Pero que pasa aquí- entra ,prende la Luz y se tropieza con la montaña de ropa tirada -Ahhh, ¿qué?- voltea a ver a su alrededor y ve ropa tirada por todo el cuarto -¡Estos niños se fuero sin mi permiso!- Grita –Bien entonces no van a poder entrar …– se levanta y cierra la puerta que da al balcón con seguro –Ahora si me van a escuchar…-

Los chicos llegaron al famoso Club, Trunks dejo el coche en la entrada para que el Ballet se lo llevara, los tres bajan del auto, Trunks le da las llaves al empleado del Ballet.

-Vaya este es más grande que los demás que hemos ido, no crees Gotten- Dice Ai

-Si es mucho mas grande-

-Pero que estamos esperando, vamos a entrar ya – Dice Trunks

Los tres chicos suben los escalones para encontrarse con un guardia de seguridad.

-Tiene reservación…-pregunta el hombre

-Si, a nombre de Trunks -

El guardia inspecciona la lista –Trunks…Trunks…Oh aquí está, adelante pueden pasar, que se diviertan- quita la cadena para que pasen.

Al entrar un mesero pregunta si tienes reservación, Trunks le conste que si, y el los lleva directo a su mesa.

-Gracias- dice Trunks al mesero

-Vaya Trunks reservaste en un buen lugar-le dice Ai

-Así es de aquí podemos ver todo el lugar-

Y toda la noche se la pasaron, bailando, cantando, y pidiendo bebidas de la barra, Esa noche fue espectacular, la música, las bebidas, el lugar, todo era perfecto, hasta que…

-Son casi las 7 de la mañana, estoy muerta-

-Y la fiesta aun no terminaba, solo que ustedes tiene que llegar por que están castigados- Les comenta Trunks mientras conduce de regreso a la montaña Paoz

-Ya ni no lo recuerdes, solo espero que no se hayan dado cuenta- dice Gotten

-No creo, todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado- Dice Ai

-Bueno llegamos, los dejaría en la puerta de su casa pero sus padres se darían cuenta-

-No te preocupes Trunks- Dice Gotten –me llevare a esta niña volando-

-De acuerdo Gotten-

Gotten baja del Auto Ai está apunto de hacer lo mismo pero Trunks la detiene - Permíteme- salta del auto y abre la puerta de Ai y le da la mano para que baje –Gracias Trunks-

-De nada, por cierto te ves muy bien-

-Gracias- Ai se sonroja un poco

-No me des las gracias, es solo la verdad-

-Bueno Ai ya nos podemos ir ….- dice Gotten

-Aguafiestas- murmura Ai –Si hermano ya vámonos-

Ai abraza a su hermano y ambos se elevan vuelan a toda velocidad, llegan al balcón.

-Gotten, no puedo abrir la puerta…-

-A ver tontita-Gotten intenta abrirla –No vayas a romperla que se van a dar cuenta!-dice Ai

-Olvídalo está cerrada con seguro…-

-Oh Oh, esto me huele raro…-Dice Ai

-Tendremos que ver si la puerta principal está abierta- dice Gotten

-No creo , mamá siempre la cierra con seguro, pero no perdemos nada tratando- dice Ai

Bajan a la entrada principal y Gotten abre la puerta

-Esta abierta…-

-Gotten esto se me hace muy raro…-susurra Ai, y entran a la casa, cierran la puerta y caminan de puntitas a las escaleras cuando…

-Que se te hace raro señorita- se escucha un voz

Los dos jóvenes se paralizan y se dibuja una gota de sudor en su cabeza. Voltean hacia atrás, Milk enciende la Luz y le pone seguro a la puerta.

-Con que intentaron burlarse de mi eh…-

-No mamá como crees… nosotros solo….- dice Gotten pero Milk lo interrumpe

-Ustedes nada! Como se atreven a desobedecerme…-

-Milk que pasa por que hay tanto alboroto- Goku baja las escaleras en Boxers y todo adormilado, se frota los ojos –Por que están vestidos así, viene de una fiesta o algo así?-

-Goku que no te das cuenta que se fueron sin permiso-

-Enserio? que hábiles!- dice Goku

-No los felicites Goku!- Grita Milk

-Milk pero enserio son hábiles para que no nos diéramos cuenta…-

-Ay Goku a ti te puede pasar un tren al lado cuando estas dormido y ni siquiera te mueves-

-Enserio?- pregunta Goku, abre el refrigerador y saca una botella de leche –un día de estos me dormiré junto a un tren a ver si es cierto…- lo dice mientras sube de nuevo a su habitación.

-Ay su padre es el colmo- los hermanos se voltean a ver con cara de interrogación.

-Bueno en que estaba…ah si, ya no se hacer con ustedes, aunque estén castigados hacen lo que se les antoja… pero bueno… que le voy a hacer… ya pensare en algo para que se queden quietos, por ahora solo váyanse a dormir-

-Mamá, quedó algo de cenar- pregunta Ai. Y una enorme vena se marca en la frente de Milk –Ok eso fue un no- los chicos suben rápidamente a sus habitaciones.


	6. Memoirs

Capítulo 6

Memoirs

Ai bosteza y se estira -¿Ah... que hora es?- voltea ver su reloj y apaga la alarma-!No puede ser ya se me hizo tarde!- Se levanta inmediatamente de la cama, y se pone su uniforme -Ushh, mamá me va a matar y más con lo que pasó hace unos momentos- corre por el pasillo y toca la puerta de Gotten- Gotten levántate! se nos va a hacer tarde- Gotten abre su puerta y se frota los ojos, -Tarde para que loca, si es sábado-

Ai parpadea un par de veces -Es sábado...-

-Si tonta es Sábado, y ya vete a dormir que buena falta te hace, llegamos hace apenas una hora-

-Demonios el no cenar me está afectando- Regresa a su habitación a dormir un rato más, entra y se dirige a la puerta que da al balcón y le quita el seguro, se dirige al clóset, se quita el uniforme, se pone de nuevo su pijama y se mete a la cama. -Buenos días...- se queda dormida.

Unas horas después...

La puerta de la habitación de Ai se abre abruptamente y una pequeña niña entra corriendo y gritando...

-Tía, Tía, Tíaaaaaa- La pequeña pan grita mientras da un salto hacia la cama de Ai

-¿Que?, tía que...- muy adormilada, Ai logra reaccionar cuando la pequeña Pan le cae encima.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- el grito de Ai hace que todo en la casa retumbe.

-Ya despertó- dice Milk mientras sorbe un poco de Té.

Ai se levanta del susto – !Que tu padres no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta!- Dice a la pequeña

-Ahmm, si pero mi abuelita me dijo que te despertara- contesta inocentemente Pan

-Entonces ya empezó con su castigo- murmura Ai -Bueno bueno ya estoy despierta y ahora que quiere que haga?- Pregunta a Pan

-Mi abuelita dijo que cuando te despertaras jugaras conmigo-

-¡Que!, yo ¿jugar contigo?, que le sucede a mamá, no es por nada pero no soporto a lo niños pequeños- Dice mientras se levanta y se dirige a su armario.

Los ojos de la pequeña Pan se tornan crisalinos -Que mala eres conmigo, le voy a decir a mi abuelita -

-Si si corre, que se puede ir- Ai toma una blusa y un pantalón de su armario y entra a su baño para tomar una ducha.

comienza a llenar la bañera.

-Esa mocosa es insoportable, que juegue con ella, por favor- el baño comienza a llenarse de vapor, se para frene al espejo y pasa su mano para eliminar el vapor, se observa fijamente, cierra los ojos y empieza a recordar aquel día en que calló de cabeza en competencia.

-Ouch- murmura y se toca la cabeza- enserio que eso dolió- abre los ojos y en el espejo ya no ve su reflejo sino el de otra mujer muy parecida a ella -¡Ahhh!- retrocede y voltea a ver todo el lugar pero no había nadie, se resbala y cae de sentón, la tina se estaba desbordando, gatea hacia ella y cierra la llave. -¿será que Gotten tiene razón y me estoy volviendo loca...?- , se quita la pijama y entra en la bañera, mira fijamente el techo, y se toca de nuevo la cabeza.

-¿Que fue lo que vi, mas bien a quíen?- levanta su mano y la observa.

-Es verdad cuando era mas pequeña no sabía bien que era un Saiyajin, se que soy una Saiyajin, o bueno soy mitad Saiyajin, pero ... de dónde venimos... ?- de nuevo cierra los ojos y se vuelve a perder en sus pensamientos, recuerda esa caída y de repente una imagen viene a su mente, esa mujer... la que estaba en el espejo... es ... quien es,¿era ella?, no, se parecían pero no, no podía ser ella, esa mujer tenia el cabello mas largo y estaba vestida de una forma un poco extraña, aunque ya había visto esa vestimenta antes, pero ¿en quien?... no lo recordaba o al menos en ese momento no podía recordarlo, la mujer se acerca a ella y comienza a ahorcarla, Ai intenta luchar contra ella peor no puede se esta sofocando...

-Tía dice mi abuelita que la comida esta lista- Pan toca la puerta del baño

-Esa voz...es de Pan...- piensa Ai aún sin quitarse de encima a aquella mujer -HAAAA- junta su manos y una esfera de energía sale de ellas logrando golpear a aquella misteriosa mujer...-

-Ahhh- Ai despierta y sale a la superficie, se estaba ahogando y aquello solo había sido un mal sueño, o eso quería creer.

-Ya voy Pan...- lo dice muy nerviosa - se toca los brazos y mira sus dos manos – en verdad fue un sueño-piensa un momento - Fue todo tan real... y esa mujer...- el sonido de su estomago exigiendo comida la saca de sus pensamientos, se dibuja un gota de sudor en su frente, termina de ducharse, se viste y baja a la cocina.

-Hola Gohan, Videl , ¿cómo están?- les dice Ai

-Muy bien hermana y tu como has estado?-

-Bien, no me quejo-

-Tardaste mucho en bajar- Dice Milk

-Lo siento mamá, es que estaba tomando un baño-

-Bueno puedes llamar a Gotten y a tu padre están entrenado afuera-

-Si mamá enseguida- Ai sale de la casa y comienza a buscar a su padre y a Gotten, -¡Papá, Gotten!, la comida está lista- Grita mientras se adentra en el bosque -Papá, Gotten!, ahora ¿en dónde se metieron?- sigue caminando y llega un pequeño lago, - recuerdo que aquí venía a jugar con mis hermanos, saltábamos de los arboles para intentar caer en el centro del lago...- en eso escucha unos arbusto detrás de ella moviéndose -Gotten eres tu?- se acerca al arbusto y mira, de pronto sale un tigre dientes de sable, Ai cae por la sorpresa y el tigre queda enfrente de ella -ho..hola... gatito...como estás...- retrocede un poco y el tigre se dispone a perseguirla, Ai comienza a correr hacia su casa -esto no me puede estar pasando a mi- sigue corriendo y el tigre está justo detrás de ella -este si que ha sido un muy mal día,AUXILIO- grita mientras sigue corriendo -PAPÁ , GOTTEN, DONDE ESTAN, AYUDENME- de pronto alguien la toma de la cintura y aparecen en la rama de un árbol, el tigre mira a todos lados buscando a su presa, Ai abre un ojos y ve a.. – GOTTEN,QUE BUENO QUE LLEGASTE HERMANITO- lo abraza.

-Y tu que haces aquí loca-

-Mamá me mando a buscarlos, por que la comida ya está lista-

-Bueno entonces vamonos-

Goku llega volando -Ai que haces aquí? -

-Mamá me pidió que viniera a buscarlos-

-Bueno que estamos esperando-Responde Goku

Los tres bajan del árbol y se van caminando.

En casa...

-Ahhh que deliciosa te quedó la comida mamá- Dice Ai mientras pone su vaso en la mesa.

-Si mamá te luciste- Comenta Gohan

-Muchas Gracias, son muy pocas veces en las que la familia esta junta de nuevo, así que es un esfuerzo extra-

La pequeña pan se acerca al lugar de Ai -Tíaaaaa, ahora si podemos Jugar- la toma de la manga

-Ya te dije que no soporto a los niños- Ai cierra los ojos mientras lo dice y bebe de su vaso.

-Pero...-Ai interrumpe a la niña -Pero nada... vea molestar a Gotten-

-Pero mi tío Gotten tampoco quiere jugar conmigo-

-Pues que pena me da tu caso...-

-Ai... ve a jugar con Pan- Le dice Goku

-Pe..pe...-tartamudea Ai

-Ya me escuchaste... ve a Jugar con Pan- repite Goku

Cabe mencionar que todos en la mesa se quedaron atónitos ante lo que Goku pedía

-Ushhh- Ai se levanta muy molesta -Vámonos mocosa-

-SIII VIVA VIVA- Pan sigue a su tía al patio

-G..G..Goku...- dice Milk

-¿Que?, solo le dije que jugara con Pan-

En el Patio

-Y a que quieres jugar-

-Quiero ser como tu tía-

-Eh...? bueno sabes..no es por nada pero ser yo no es sencillo- pone las manos en su cintura y ríe orgullosa.

-no tía.. no quiero ser engreída como tu más bien quiero hacer lo que tu haces con esas cosas-

-como me llamaste- levanta su puño con una vena en el -con que cosas...-

-Esas...- Pan señala las barras asimétricas.

-Ah esas...pues lo siento no soy maestra-

-Bueno de todas maneras lo intentare- Pan corre hacia ellas, da un salto y se sostiene de la mas alta.

-No Pan te vas a caer y me van a echar la culpa- Ai corre detrás de ella.

-No te preocupes tía, he observado como lo haces y parece bastante fácil-

-FÁCIL!- Ai se enfurece – yo he entrenado mas años de los que tienes viva y me ha costado, crees que solo por ver vas a poder...- Pan comienza a hacer todo lo que Ai hace sin ninguna dificultad -esto no puede ser verdad-

-Ves tía como es fácil- Pan no se detiene y cada vez aumenta el grado de dificultad de sus técnicas.

-Con que fácil ehh...- Ai toma a Pan de una pierna y la sostiene en el aire- ve esto y dime si puedes hacerlo...a mi me costo años lograrlo...- Ai se sostiene de la barra Baja, hace un handstand da un medio giro, después hace un squash y logra sostenerse de la barra alta, hace dos giros completos con una sola mano, toma vuelo mientras gira, se suelta y cae en un solo pie en la barra alta mientras el otro pie lo mantiene horizontal hacia atrás, junta ambos pies, da una salto hacia atrás logra sostenerse de la barra baja y hace un Tkatchev, de nuevo va hacia la alta gira se suelta hace un medio giro en el aire y se clava en el piso -intenta hacer esto y si lo logras...- no había terminado de decirlo cuando Pan estaba reproduciendo todos sus movimientos, Todos incluso su técnica especial, el pararse en la barra alta ,hacer un back y finalmente un Tkatchev.

-Mira tía si pude si pude!- Ai solo se pone color Azul y fantasmitas aparecen a su alrededor, no lo podía creer, esa técnica fue el resultado de largos entrenamientos y esta mocosa lo logra hacer por pura diversión, era inaceptable...

Toda la familia decide salir al patio para ver que estaban haciendo Ai y Pan, desde adentro se escuchaba el alboroto de Pan, al salir y ver como reproducía los movimientos de Ai quedaron estupefactos.

-Parece que ya te superaron...-dice Gotten en tono burlón

-TE SUPERARON- esas palabras retumbaron dentro de la cabeza de Ai, ella superada...no podía ser verdad, y mucho menos haber sido superada por esa esa chiquilla, no, se rehusaba a ser superada!

-No, yo no voy a ser superada por ti Pan..., la única vez que fracase fue en aquella ocasión,por... que perdí el control y eso me costó una caída, pero desde aquel entonces nadie ha podido superarme, me ha costado años de entrenamiento y no permitiré que lo tomes solo como un juego...-

-PAPÁ- Grita Ai, y Goku casi se ahoga por el grito y el susto

-Que?-

-De hoy en adelante quiero entrenar contigo y con Gotten-

Goku parpadea un par de veces -Quieres aprender a pelear?-

-No papá, he visto lo estricto que eres con Gotten cuando entrenan, yo no pienso pelear, aunque realmente me encantaría, pero ahora me acabo de dar cuenta de que eso puede esperar, quiero que veas mi entrenamiento y que me obligues a mejorar, quiero que seas igual de estricto conmigo-

-Pero tu mamá es la se ocupa de tus entrenamientos- responde Goku

-Lo se pero, mamá no te ofendas, pero creo que eres demasiado suave conmigo, al ver a pan me di cuenta de que debí haber entrenado bajo mas presión, ella logró hacer todo eso tan solo de observarme,y yo tarde años, así que te pido que no te enfades y dejes que papá me ayude con esto-

-Bueno si eso es lo que quieres, adelante, solo no vayas a llorar con los entrenamientos que te ponga tu padre-

-No lo haré mamá... lo prometo- sonríe -que dices papá,¿me ayudaras?-

-Si claro, empezaremos mañana mismo- Goku muerde una pierna de pollo mientras lo dice

-Bien...-

-Y taran!- Pan baja de la barras y todos le aplauden, menos Ai que le da la espalda.


	7. El entrenamiento y algo mas

Capitulo 7

El entrenamiento y algo más...

Al día siguiente, Ai se levanto muy temprano, estaba emocionada, hoy sería el primer día de entrenamiento con su papá!

Goku sale al patio aun un poco adormilado, y se encuentra con Su hija -Vaya te levantaste muy temprano.-

-Lo que pasa es que apenas pude dormir de la emoción, papá de verdad quiero que me entrenes-

-Eso me alegra- Goku le sonríe -Pero te advertirto que no será nasa sencillo-

-Estoy consciente de eso papá, y no te preocupes haré todo lo que me pidas-

-Bien entonces empecemos..., que es lo que tu mamá te ha enseñado?-

-Pues básicamente todo lo que se, ya sabes giros, piruetas- responde Ai

-Ah... a ver párate sobre un solo pie y estira el otro hacia atrás, como lo hiciste ayer en tu técnica especial-

-Si...- Ai hace lo que su padre le dice -así?-

-Si así pero... tu postura es realmente pésima-

-Que?!, pero si así lo he hecho todos estos años-

-Pues has estado mal todo estos años- Goku se acerca a la joven -Mira tus hombros no están alineados y eso podría provocar que pierdas el equilibrio.

-¿Enserio?-

-Mira te lo demostrare- Goku da un pequeño toque en la cabeza de Ai y esta comienza a tambalearse.

Ai baja inmediatamente su pie, antes de caerse -creo que tenías razón-

-Vez como es importante la postura, ahora inténtalo de nuevo con las correcciones que te di-

-¡Si!- Ai adopta de nuevo esa postura he intenta enderezar lo hombros -Ya está papá-

-La cabeza de frente o te vas a caer- Dice Goku

-Si -

Goku se acerca de nuevo a ella y le da un pequeño toque y esta vez no pasa nada -Vez como ya estas equilibrada, así será difícil que te llegue a pasar algo, regrese a tu postura normal-

Ai baja su pie

-¿Tienes pesas de entrenamiento?- pregunta Goku

-Ah si, pero hace mucho que no las uso-

-Ve a buscarlas-

-enseguida- Ai corre a la casa, sube las escaleras y entra de golpe a su habitación, abre el armario y saca unas cajas en donde guardaba cosas para sus entrenamientos. -A ver pesas...pesas...donde están...salgan que las necesito...¡Ah! aquí están, perfecto a papá le va a encantar esto- sonríe para si misma.

-¡Papá, las encontré!- le da las pesas a Goku

Goku parpadea un par de veces -¿Estas son...?-

-Si, son las que utilizaba cuando era pequeña-

-Ummm ya veo, no nos van a servir de nada, están demasiado livianas...- Goku piensa un momento -¡Ya se!, espera un segundo quieres, no tardo-

-Si papá... lo que digas-

Goku junta sus dedos y los coloca en su frente y desaparece.

-¿A dónde habrá ido?

Kaio-Sama se encontraba puliendo su pequeño Automóvil, Mientras Gregory y Bubbles corrían alrededor del pequeño planeta.

-¡Kaio-Sama!- Grita Goku

Kaio-Sama busca a Goku -¡Ah Goku!, que milagro verte por aquí, ¿Dime que se te ofrece?-

-Pues verás Kaio-Sama, me estaba preguntando si me puedes prestar unas pesas de entrenamiento-

-¿Que?, pesas de entrenamiento-

-Kaio-Sama, como las que use para entrenar aquella vez para el torneo de las artes marciales del otro mundo, ¿lo recuerdas?-

Kaio -Sama piensa un momento -Uhmm, creo que ya se a cuales te refieres-

-¡Enserio, que gusto me da Kaio-Sama!,¿podrías prestármelas?

-Claro que si Goku, aquí las tienes, no son las mismas que usaste aquella vez pero seguramente te servirán.- de la nada caen 4 pesas haciendo un agujero en el piso.

-Muchas Gracias Kaio -Sama- Goku las levanta sin ningún esfuerzo

-Y dime Goku, ¿piensas entrenar con esas pesas?-

-No Kaio-Sama, la verdad es que son para mi hija, me pidió que la ayudara a entrenar y pues necesitare estas pesas.-

-Pa...para tu hija..., me lo hubiera dicho antes y te hubiera dado unas mas livianas, ¿crees que podrá con ellas?-

-Estoy seguro de que si-

-Pero Goku son 500 Kilos en cada pesa, estás seg...- Goku lo interrumpe.

-Si Kaio-Sama, no te preocupes y muchas gracias- Se teletransporta.

Ai sentada en el piso esperando a que regresara su padre

-Ya regrese- Goku deja caer las pesas al lado de Ai

-Que...es ...eso papá- pregunta Ai un poco angustiada.

-Estas son verdaderas pesas de entrenamiento-

-Pe..sas de entrenamiento...- Ai intenta levantar una y le es imposible.

-Son para ti verdad papá-

Goku ríe -Como crees, son para que tu entrenes-

-Para que yo ¡que!...-,mira las pesas –

-Así es, vamos son solo 500 kilos en cada pesa, nada del otro mundo- Goku medita un instante -Bueno sin son de otro mundo pero eso no importa, lo que importa es la fuerza y resistencia que obtendrás.-

-Si ya lo creo...-

-¡Bueno entonces empecemos!- Goku ayuda a Ai a colocarse las pesas

-¡Papá no me puedo levantar!- exclama la niña

-Claro que si puedes, vamos inténtalo, concentra todo tu ki...-

-¿Mi que?-

-Tu..k...,¡no sabes que es el Ki!- exclama Goku, la niña niega con la cabeza, Goku cae de sentón al lado de la niña y se toca la cabeza -¡Ay! esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé, vamos hasta Pan sabes que es el ki-

-Me estás comparando con esa niña!- Ai le grita a Goku, humo sale de su cabeza.

-No te estoy comparando, solo digo que es algo básico, ¿no te lo enseñaron en a escuela...?-pregunta ingenuamente Goku

-Ay papá...- Los ojos de Ai desaparecen y solo quedan un par de líneas horizontales.

-Entonces no? -Ai niega con la cabeza de nuevo

-Bueno entonces te diré lo que es el Ki- Goku se levanta de un salto -El Ki es la energía vital que todos los seres poseen, las platas, los animales, los seres humanos, todos los seres humanos poseen un Ki aunque no saben utilizarlo-

-Ahhhh ¿entonces si aprendo a controlar mi Ki podré hacer todo lo que tu haces algún día?- pregunta Ai

-Así es-

-¡Entonces quiero aprender a controlar mi Ki!- dice entusiasmada

-Me agrada tu interés, bien lo primero que tienes que hacer es cerrar los ojos y ser consciente de la energía que fluye por todo tu cuerpo, y concéntrala en un solo punto-

Ai cierra sus ojos y comienza un estado de meditación, Goku comienza a sentir por primera vez el Ki de su hija. -Muy bien Ai lo estás logrando- la niña aprieta los ojos y los puños, cada vez tiene un grado mayor de concentración, logra levantarse del piso.

-¡Muy Bien Ai lo has logrado!- Grita Goku, Ai abre los ojos y por el grito de su padre pierde la concentración y cae en seco al piso por el peso.

-No, no lo logré...-Baja la mirada

-Al contrario lo hiciste muy bien, solo es cuestión de practicar-

-Seguiré practicando papá, te lo prometo- Sonríe.


	8. Mi nombre es Pan

Capítulo 8

Mi nombre es Pan...

Las siguientes semanas Ai entreno como nunca, emocionada por que Goku era su entrenador, ponía mucho empeño en sus entrenamientos y cada día lograba concentrarse más para controlar su Ki.

Esa tarde...

-Muy bien Ai ahora quiero que te mantengas en esa posición el mayor tiempo posible, vendré dentro de un rato para decirte lo que sigue.- Dice Goku.

-Si papá.- Airi se encontraba sobre la barra alta, con todo su peso y el de las pesas sobre su pie derecho en punta, su pie izquierdo lo mantenía recto hacia atrás igualmente en punta,sus brazos en horizontal y cabeza bien en alto para no perder el equilibrio.

-Han pasado casi 3 semanas desde que papá comenzó a entrenarme, y en verdad he sentido la diferencia, no solo ha aumentado mi fuerza, sino mi equilibrio y resistencia, parece que he avanzado más en estas tres semanas con papá que todos estos años con mamá.- Piensa Ai sin perder la concentración.

-Goku ¿cuanto tiempo piensas dejarla ahí?- Pregunta Milk que observa a su hija desde la ventana de la cocina.

-El tiempo que sea necesario- responde Goku mientras come a toda velocidad un plato de arroz.

-¿La vas a llamar para que coma algo al menos?- Pregunta Milk

-Tal vez más tarde- responde Goku sin dejar de comer

Milk solo baja la mirada.

Ai sigue con su entrenamiento cuando un extraño gruñido sale de su estómago -muero de hambre- piensa -pero papá me dijo que me quedara aquí hasta que regresara- Lágrimas salen de sus ojos en forma de pequeñas cascadas -No, no me rendiré, ni el hambre me podrá ganar- intenta sonreír pero su estomago de nuevo le reclamaba alimento.

-¡Abuelito!- Grita la pequeña Pan mientras entre a la casa seguida de sus padres.

-Hola Pan!, que gusto me da verte, ¿como has estado?- Pregunta Goku mientras levanta a la pequeña.

-Hola mamá, hola papá- Dice Gohan

-Hola hijo como está todo?- pregunta Milk

-Bien mamá solo pasamos a visitarlos, Pan tenía muchas ganar de ver a papá- responde Gohan

-Señora quiere que le ayude con lo platos?- Pregunta Videl, acercándose al lavaplatos.

-No te preocupes Videl, yo me encargo-

-Por cierto ¿dónde está Ai?, normalmente siempre come con papá- Pregunta Gohan

-Esta afuera entrenando- Responde Goku

-Vaya...- Gohan se acerca a la ventana y ve a su hermana -Papá tu le diste esas pesas?-

-Así es, quería que la ayudara a entrenar y pues ya sabes como son mis entrenamientos, yo se lo advertí pero insistió-

-Es una niña muy apasionada por lo que hace- Interviene Videl que la observa también desde la ventana.

-Iré a ver como está- Gohan sale por la puerta de la cocina y llega hasta su hermana -Hola Ai, como estás?-

-Hola hermano- Ai le contesta pero no lo voltea a ver, no quiere perder la concentración y caer.

-Cuanto tiempo llevas así -

-Si mis cálculos no fallan, llevo poco más de 4 horas en esta posición- Responde Ai

-Cuatro horas, es bastante tiempo...- Dice Gohan

-Lo se pero papá dijo que el vendría a decirme cuando debo cambiar de posición-

-Pero ya es mucho tiempo, yo te recomendaría que tomes un descanso...-

-¡No!, si esta es la forma de entrenar de papá, seguiré hasta que ya no pueda más...- El cuerpo de Ai comienza a resentir el esfuerzo comenzando con pequeños temblores en piernas y brazos, Gohan lo nota pero decide no decirle nada, de cualquier manera sabía que su hermana solo le haría caso a su padre.

Gohan entra de nuevo a la caso y se sienta en la mesa con videl y con su madre.

-Esta muy cansada, que está pensando papá?-

-Lo mismo quisiera saber, Goku ahora salió a jugar con Pan y quien sabe hasta que hora le dirá a Ai que pare- comenta Milk.

Mientras tanto Pan y Goku estaban jugando en el patio opuesto al de Ai.

-Abuelito iré a dar una vuelta por el mundo, regreso enseguida- Pan se eleva y vuela a toda velocidad

-Bien Pan aquí te esperare- grita Goku mientras la niña se aleja

Minutos mas tarde una nave con el logotipo de la Corporación Cápsula desciende a unos metros de Goku.

-Hola Trunks, como has estado- Dice Goku

-Que tal Sr. Goku, me encuentro muy bien gracias-

-Que bien ya llegó- Goku pone su mano en la frente para divisar el horizonte

-Abuelito! ya le di la vuelta a la tierra y me gustó mucho!-

-Me da mucho gusto Pan- Goku le sonríe

-Hola pequeña Pan -

-Hola Trunks!- La niña le sonríe

-Trunks, si buscas a Gotten debe estar en su habitación- Dice Goku

-Y si buscas a Ai, dudo mucho que te vaya a hacer caso- Dice Gohan al momento que sale de la casa para reunirse con Goku, Trunks y Pan.

-¿Enserio, está muy ocupada?- Pregunta el Joven de cabellos lavanda

-Si está entrenando, y ya sabes como es cuando está entrenando, no le hace caso a nadie mas que a papá-

-Si tienes razón Gohan, entonces iré con Gotten- El chico entra a la casa.

-Bien Pan, entonces te parece si seguimos entrenando?- Pregunta Goku

-Si!- responde la pequeña.

El cielo comenzaba a nublarse y un viento leve acariciaba los rostros de Pan y Goku.

-Pan será mejor que dejemos esto para otra ocasión-

-Pero por que abuelito?-

-Mira el cielo- Goku lo señala -Hoy va a llover y será mejor que entremos a la casa para no mojarnos- y efectivamente las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer -Lo ves ya comenzó-

Ambos entran a la casa y se sientan en la sala con Gohan,Videl y Milk.

-Que tal el entrenamiento de hoy Pan- Pregunta Videl

-Muy bien mamá!, hoy le di la vuelta a la tierra- responde entusiasmada la niña

-Milk ¿Dónde están Gotten y Trunks?- Pregunta Goku

-Están en la habitación de Gotten seguramente están jugando videojuegos como de costumbre-

-Hay esos niños, cuando se van a poner a entrenar...- exclama un decepcionado Goku.

En algún lugar del Infierno...

-Uranai Baba... necesito de tu ayuda...- se escucha una voz femenina

-Estas segura niña, sabes que mis servicios no son nada baratos, o si lo prefieres puedes pelear contra mis guerreros...- responde la anciana

Ríe – Sabes que tus guerreros son insignificantes para mi...- responde aquella voz, una gota de sudor se dibuja en la cabeza de la vieja adivina.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero lo haré solo esta vez- Uranai baba baja de su esfera de cristal, comienza con sus oraciones y la imagen de Ai entrenando aparece en la esfera- Estás segura de lo que haces niña...-

Aquella mujer se agacha para ver la bola de cristal -si, es momento de que sepa de donde viene para que deje de perder el tiempo-

-¿Estas consciente de que si no puede con esto puede que jamás regrese?

-No le pasara nada eso te lo puedo asegurar, tiene sangre Saiyajin y una gran determinación...-

- si tu insistes...-

-Que pretendes hacer...- Un hombre de cabellos negro algo alborotado y con una cicatriz en la mejilla se acerca a la misteriosa mujer y la vieja adivina.

-Hacer entrar en razón a esta niña y que se deje de juegos, quería saber de donde viene, pues ahora lo sabrá-

-Esto suena interesante, creo que me quedaré a ver – Aquel hombre se sienta en el suelo y observa la esfera de cristal.

Esa noche...

Ai no había cambiado de posición en todo ese tiempo, el frío era cada vez mas intenso al igual que la lluvia, pero había decidido quedarse ahí, su padre no pudo haberse olvidado de ella... ¿o si?

-Ahhhh Milk la cena está deliciosa – Goku comienza a comer otro plato de fideos

-Que bueno que te gustó Goku- Milk le sonríe

-Si Milk la verdad es que cocina muy bien- comenta Trunks

-Muchas gracias Trunks, por cierto Goku ya le dirás a Ai que entre a la casa, está lloviendo y hace mucho frió... -

Goku deja de comer por un instante -La verdad...- Gotten, Trunks y Milk los observan fijamente -La verdad es que se me había olvidado- Goku deja el plato en la mesa sonríe y su mano detrás de la cabeza, los presentes se van de espaldas.

-¡Como que se te olvido Goku!- reclama Milk -Mi pobre hija lleva horas ahí y tu ni en cuenta?-

-Lo siento Milk, lo q pasas que lo olvide cuando me puse a entrenar con Pan, lo que no entiendo es por que se quedo ahí...-

-Papá ya sabes como es la loca de mi hermana, cuando se trata de entrenamiento no hace nada que no le digas, es por eso que no se ha movido de ahí- responde Gotten

-Tienes razón Gotten, buenos saldré a decirle que el entrenamiento ha terminado por hoy-

-Señor Goku si quiere yo le puedo decir-

-Gracias Trunks, pero escuchaste a Gotten esta niña no hará nada a menos que yo se lo diga- Goku se dirige a la puerta, la abre y desde ahí le Grita a Ai -Oye el entrenamiento terminó ya puede regresar a la casa o te vas a resfriar-

Ai que mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando mantener la concentración, escucha muy a lo lejos la voz de su padre, sintió un gran alivio estaba demasiado cansada y la lluvia y el frió no eran elementos que le gustaran, abrió los ojos volteo a ver a su padre y resbala de la barra alta cayendo sobre su pie derecho.

-Ah!- exclama la niña en señal de dolor

-Estás bien?- grita Goku

Ai se quita todas la pesas e intenta levantarse pero su tobillos derecho hace que caiga de nuevo -No mi tobillo, duele demasiado- se queda sentada en el piso un momento

Goku camina hacia ella y se agacha para estar a su altura -Oye estás bien? -

-Mi tobillo... duele mucho ...-

-Regresemos a la casa- Goku la toma entre sus brazo y se teletransportan a la cocina, Goku baja a Ai pero no puede sostenerse por su tobillo y de nuevo cae al suelo

-Hija estas bien- Pregunta Milk

-Si mamá, solo me lastimé un poco el tobillo- Logra levantarse

-Deberías irte a descansar- Comenta Trunks

-Si eso es lo que haré-

-Ya vez eso te pasa por necia- Le dice Gotten, Ai simplemente lo ignora y se va cojeando hasta su habitación

-Estará bien Goku?- Pregunta Milk

-Si no te preocupes, es algo leve, sanara en pocos días-

Ai estornuda -Ay no puede ser que ahora me voy a enfermar- Ai se sienta en su cama y masajea su tobillo -Ouch, duele mucho...- intenta moverlo -El frío no ayuda – observa fijamente su pie -espero que sane pronto – se recuesta totalemente en su cama, cierra los ojos y cae en un profundo sueño...

-¡Uranai Baba Ahora!- Le ordena la mujer

Uranai Baba comienza a recitar algunas oraciones...

Una enorme Caja cae encima de Ai que se encontraba durmiendo en el piso de un extraño lugar.

-Auch- Ai despierta sobandose la cabeza -Ashh por que siempre mi cabeza es el blanco, enserio no entiendo...-observa el lugar- éste no es mi cuarto -nota que está en el suelo -de acuerdo definitivamente ésta no es mi cama,¿ dónde estoy? -gatea hasta la entrada para ver un largo pasillo .

-Debo estar soñando, si eso debe ser, la fiebre por estar en la lluvia y mi... TOBILLO- inmediatamente voltea a ver su pie y lo nota en perfectas condiciones- wow, ya estoy bien, pero esto es tan real, ¿enserio será un sueño?, mi hermano Gohan me dijo una vez...

-comienza a recordar-

Ai era muy pequeña y estaba llorando por que había tenido una pesadilla, y su hermano Gohan la estaba intentado calmar.

-Mira Ai cuando no estés segura si es un sueño,dentro de tus sueños pellizca una de tus mejillas si no te duele entonces es solo un sueño- Gohan le sonríe

Ai deja de llorar -enserio si hago eso sabré que solo es un sueño hermano?-

-Así es y recuerda que en tus sueños puedes hacer lo que quieras, incluso volar-

Ai salta de la cama -Podría volar como papá, Gotten y tu?!- pregunta muy entusiasmada-

-Así es -Gohan sonríe de nuevo

-Entonces ya quiero soñar hermano!, muchas gracias-Ai le da un abrazo a Gohan-

-Bueno entonces ya me voy, que descanses y recuerda un pellizco en la mejilla-

Gohan se pone de pie, apaga la luz y cierra la puerta-

-Gracias hermano...- Ai vuelve a dormir

-Bien si todos estos años funcionó la técnica de mi hermano, espero que esta vez no falle- Ai se pellizca una mejilla -AHHHHHHH! eso me dolió!- grita,hace puchero y gira en el piso acariciando su mejilla.

-Entonces no estoy... soñando...-

MUAJAJAJJAJAJ CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Mi nombre es Pan Parte 2

Capítulo 9

Mi nombre es Pan (Segunda Parte)

Ai sigue masajeando su mejilla despues de aquel pellizco -Ouch...- Se pone de pie y sale de la pequeña habitación que mas bien era como una especie de mini bodega llena de cajas, el pasillo tenía el piso metálico y en todo el corredor había extrañas puertas blancas.

-¿Dónde estoy?- sigue caminando mientras observa aquellas extrañas puertas, esperando que alguna se abriera para ver si alguien podría darle informes sobre su actual paradero.

El pasillo terminó con una enorme ventana de cristal, al otro lado la habitación estaba repleta de bebés durmiendo en sus incubadoras.

-Ves lo que te decía Menaka, este niño será un gran guerrero, recuerda bien su nombre, Kakarotto.- comentaba un Señor de aspecto ya mayor a otro extraño ser parecido a una lagartija.

Ai se asombra al escuchar ese nombre -Kakarotto- y se asoma para tener una mejor visión.

-Kakarotto, así es como el Sr. Vegeta llama a mi padre- El niño no paraba de llorar, aquel hombre de edad abre la incubadora, mientras el que poseía aspecto de reptil hacía algunas anotaciones en el ordenador.

-Yo no arruinaría mi reputación con esas predicciones si fuera tu, y menos si es hijo de un soldado de clase baja- comenta el lagarto.

-Espera y lo verás- el anciano cierra de nuevo la incubadora y deja llorando al pequeño.

Ai nota que están a punto de salir y se agacha para que no la vean, ambos sujetos salen sin notar la presencia de la chica.

Ai entra a la habitación, corre hacia la incubadora de Kakarotto, la abre y lo carga, lo ve fijamente, el niño deja de llorar y regresa la mirada -entonces si tu eres quien creo que eres... debo de estar...no... no puede ser, se supone que ... que... el planeta Veyita fue destruido por Freezer..., esto no puede estar sucediendo...- El bebé comienza a reír y aventar patadas – entonces si tu eres mi papá, por aquí debe de estar...- voltea a ver las demás incubadoras -debe ser esa- se acerca a otra incubadora con Kakarotto en brazos y ve a otro bebé pero con el cabello muy largo -tu debes ser Broly..., vaya tan indefenso que te ves, no es así papá?- Kakarotto comienza a llorar -Ay no!, no llores !- Ai ve a broly y este también llora pero sus lloriqueos son casi imperceptibles -Papá cállate! por tus lloriqueos Broly se volvió un psicópata asesino, no llores por favor- Ai arrulla al bebé tratando de calmarlo.

-Veo que te diviertes con mi hijo- se escucha una voz femenina.

-Tu que...-Ai voltea y recargada en el marco de la puerta estaba una mujer muy parecida a ella pero con el cabello largo, vestía un Body negro al estilo de todas las mujeres Saiyajin pero con cuello alto, su armadura era blanca al igual que sus botas y guantes,y no podía faltar su rastreador.

-NO PUEDE SER... ,Es la misma mujer que vi aquel día en el espejo...,entonces ella es...- Se dice Ai

La mujer se acerca a ella. le quita al bebé y lo pone de nuevo en su incubadora.

-¿Quién eres?, -pregunta la mujer en un tono bastante frío- tu vestimenta es diferente entonces supongo que, acabas de llegar de una misión o no eres de por aquí, y por tu ausencia de cola, me voy por la segunda opción...-

-Quién soy y de dónde soy?- susurra la niña

-Eso fue lo que pregunté-Responde la mujer

-Ahhh..bueno.. yo soy ...-

-Airi al parecer habrá una inspección te necesitamos aquí de inmediato- se escucha una voz masculina proveniente del rastreador.

-Enseguida estaré ahí, bueno niña no hay tiempo de charlas, si eres o no Saiyajin será mejor que vengas conmigo a de lo contrario puede que te tomen por intruso, y...-Airi observa a Ai de pies a cabeza- si quieres pasar desapercibida trendr´ss que cambiarte de ropa.

-Mi ropa...- Ai recuerda que trae puesto su leotardo de entrenamiento -Ahhhh como no me di cuenta antes-

Airi sale de la sala y Ai la sigue sin antes despedirse – Adiós...papá...- lo dice desde el marco de la puerta.

Airi presiona un botón y una de aquellas extrañas puertas se abre -Ten tal vez esto te quede- Airi le da una armadura Saiyajin, un body negro, botas y guantes.

-Tenemos prisa así que no tardes-

-Si...- La niña se pone rápidamente el body negro, cuello alto, manga corta y la parte inferior era corta, un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, toma la armadura y se la coloca con un poco de dificultad, se pone los guantes y las botas -Vaya no son tan incomodas como pensaba, ademas son ligeras, creo que podría acostumbrarme a una de éstas- Ai sonríe mientras palpa la armadura.

-Niña ya estas lista, no tenemos tiempo- grita Airi

-Si ya estoy lista- Ai sale corriendo de la habitación y sigue a aquella mujer.

-Y dime ¿que esto de inspección?-Pregunta la niña

-Definitivamente no eres de por aquí verdad- responde la mujer.

-Pues...- ,-No le puedo decir que mi papá es su hijo que está en una incubadora- piensa la niña.

-Me explicarás después- Llegan a otro pasillo mas ancho donde un montón de Saiyans están reunidos.

-Hey Airi llegas tarde- Amabas voltean al mismo tiempo.

Un hombre alto y bien formado se acerca a ambas – y dime ¿quién es esta niña?-

-Tora, ¿no se te escapa nada verdad?- dice Airi

Tora ríe y observa Ai -Dime que haces aquí, las niñas como tu no deberían estar en estos lugares-

Ai había escuchado bien... le dijo...NIÑA...como se atrevía!, estaba a punto de responderle cuando...

-Todos hagan una reverencia a su majestad-

Todos los Saiyans presentes se ponen de rodillas con su mano derecha al pecho.

-Reverencia a quién?- Ai es la única que no se arrodilla.

-Reverencia al gran Rey Vegeta - un enorme hombre con poco cabello y un bigote muy cómico la toma por la ropa y la voltea para quedar ambos de frente.

Ai solo voltea a ver el suelo, que al parecer estaba a una gran distancia, o al menos eso le parecía, su cara se torna azul.

-Bueno niña eres nueva o algo así?- pregunta aquel hombre

-Este bueno yo...- el hombre la interrumpe -Dime tu nombre!-

Ai se pone nerviosa -Mi nombre...bueno yo me llamo...-

-Anda mocosa que no tengo todo el día-

-Mi...mi...-Lo tengo!, piensa -Mi nombre es Pan!- ¿Pan? como Pan habiendo miles de nombres tenía que escoger el de su pequeña gran rival, era el colmo.

-¿Pan?,que clase de nombre es ese- Repite el sujeto

-Uno muy feo supongo- responde la niña con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Hmmmm-

-Nappa, que está pasando aquí- El Rey Vegeta se acerca, el príncipe a un lado suyo y su guardia detrás.

Nappa voltea aún con la niña, hace una reverencia y pone su mano derecha en el pecho -Disculpe señor solo estaba preguntándole a esta niña como se llamaba-

-Y yo te pregunto que hace una niña en este lugar, no debería estar en algún planeta-

-Ehh bueno señor yo...- Nappa tartamudea

-Señor...-Airi se levanta y hace los mismo que Nappa, reverencia y mano derecha en el pecho -Señor , lo que sucede es que...-

-Quién te dio permiso para hablar!- Reclama el pequeño príncipe Vegeta mientras frunce la frente, Airi cierra los ojos, esperando algún tipo de castigo, por su "falta".

-Está bien vegeta, déjala que hable, su nombre primero - responde el Rey -continua-

-Airi..., esta niña es mi sobrina señor, y acaba de regresar del planeta que se le fue asignado señor.-

-Y veo que perdió su cola- observa el Rey

la cara de Ai se pone azul.

-Si no puede convertirse en Oohzaru no sirve de nada, que la lleven a trabajos forzados...-

-SEÑOR – interrumpe Airi

-Le pido de la manera mas atenta que deja a esta niña a mi cargo, como hija de mi difunto hermano, se que tiene potencial, no se los motivos de la perdida de su cola, pero le aseguro que será tan buena guerrera como cualquier otro Saiyajin...-

EL rey lo medita un instante -De acuerdo se les asignara una misión solo a ustedes dos, si llegaran a fallar, tu Airi recibirás tu castigo y esa niña... será ejecutada...- Responde el Rey

Airi no tiene más remedio que responder -Si... señor...-

-Que así sea entonces, Nappa ya baja a esa niña-

Nappa deja caer a Ai

El rey vegeta al igual que el príncipe y Nappa dan la media vuelta y se van.

Todos se levantan

-Estás en un grave problema...-se escucha una voz masculina, Airi voltea para encontrarse con Bardock.

-Gracias por darme ánimos- se cruza de brazos -como te fue-

Ai observa a aquel hombre, le parecía increíble el parecido con su padre, excepto por esa cicatriz en la mejilla.

-Todo bien ya sabes lo de siempre, un planeta pequeño gente asustada corriendo por todas partes, unos cuantos ataques, en fin, fue una misión fácil. - Bardock se cruza de brazos y se recarga en la pared. - Y dime a que se debe el alboroto de hace un momento- Al parecer Bardock aún no se había percatado de la presencia de Ai.

-Pues...- Airi se recarga junto a bardock mientras coloca su mano derecha en su brazo izquierdo- ves a esa niña- la señala, Ai estaba perdida entre tanto gigantesco Saiyajin que pasaba junto de ella empujándola al pasar.

-Que tiene?- pregunta Bardock.

-Al parece no es de por aquí, y no tengo ni la menor idea de como llegó, pero me pareció un poco cruel dejarla ahí, y la encontré jugando con kakarotto.-

Bardock se limitó a hacer una pequeña mueca. -Y que vas a hacer?-

-Pues intentar entrenarla...-

Bardock oprime el botón de su rastreador para detectar su poder de pelea. -Es débil...-

-Lo sé..., peor no tengo otra opción-

-¿y de dónde sacaste eso de "tu hermano"?- Pregunta Bardock con una risita entre dientes.

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió...-


	10. El principio del Fin Parte 1

Después de 3 años de abandonar este proyecto, les informo que he decidido retomarla :) , muchas gracias por sus RR y verdaderamente ustedes han sido el motivo por el que he decido retomar esta historia :), espero este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado...

Capítulo 10

El Principio del Fin (Parte 1)

Airi había tomado la decisión de entrenar a la inexperta Ai, y estaba consiente de que su vida corría peligro por el simple hecho de haber encubierto a esa pequeña intrusa, pero algo le decía que debía ayudarla o al menos lograr que sobreviviera unos días en aquel planeta llamado Veyita.

Airi y Ai se dirigen a una sala de entrenamiento, donde Airi le pide al guardia que programe la sala para derrotar a unos cuantos saibaman a sus órdenes.

-Y dime, tienes alguna experiencia peleando?-

-Ah... pues, así como pelear pelear,no mucho...- Responde la chica

-Vaya, esto será más difícil de lo que creía-Ambas entran en la sala de entrenamiento -Vamos intenta golpearme- Airi toma posición de batalla.

-Eh... de acuerdo- Ai se pone un poco nerviosa, pero recuerda lo que aprendió observando el entrenamiento de su padre y hermanos, y al igual que Airi adopta una posición de batalla, la observa detenidamente, su ataque está decidido, corre hacia ella, y a punto de darle un golpe, Airi logra bloquear y contraatacar dándole golpe en el abdomen y luego en la nuca, Ai cae al suelo...

-Levántate! de nuevo- Grita Airi

Ai logra ponerse de pie, pero se le dificulta, cuando Airi arremete contra ella nuevamente dándole un golpe en el estómago mandándola hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

-De nuevo!- Grita Airi

-No...no puedo...-Ai se apoya en el muro para poder ponerse de pie, mientras lágrimas brotan de sus ojos -No se pelear...-

Airi la observa fijamente, se acerca a ella y le tiende su mano..., Ai la toma y Airi la aprieta con fuerza, lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación. -Lamentándote no vas a lograr nada!- Grita a la chica.

Las palabras de Airi resonaron en la mente de Ai y recordó como se sintió humillada por su pequeña sobrina, y se dijo que si quería no volver a ser superada, debí ser fuerte al igual que su padre y hermanos, por un segundo pudo visualizarlos y pensó que no debían verla así, reaccionó y abrió sus ojos de par en par y antes de estrellarse contra el muro, toma impulso de el y arremete contra su agresora y logra darle un golpe en el abdomen.

Airi esboza una leve sonrisa -Je... a esto me refería niña...- Aunque Ai logra darle el golpe Airi no deja de contra atacar, y esta vez toma su puño y con una patada al abdomen la manda hacia el techo de la sala...Ai cae al piso en seco.

-Al menos ya comprobamos que tienes la noción de lo que es la pelea, ahora solo debemos pulirte, y enseñarte a defenderte...- Airi camina junto a Ai y se dispone a darle instrucciones al guardia cuando Ai toma su pie, Airi se sorprende y la mira tirada en el piso pero nota la fuerza con la que se aferra a su pie, y con un movimiento rápido y lleno de fuerza, Ai logra hacer que Airi pierda el equilibrio y caiga al piso.

-Empecemos entonces...- Dice Ai levantándose con dificultad, Airi se apoya en sus codo y observa a la niña con asombro, después recupera su postura de un salto, camina junto a la chica y lo primero que hace es...

-Tu postura es fatal, me sorprende que con ese cuerpo tan atlético que tienes camines un poco encorvada- Airi pone una mano en la espalda de la chica haciendo que su postura sea la correcta, Ai estuvo a punto se soltar un grito de dolor por que claramente sintió que algo en su espalda se movió, pero se contuvo, aquella mujer tenía razón, no importaba lo mucho que se esforzara, si al final terminaba lamentándose jamás lograría sus propósitos.

-Ahora entrenaremos diferentes técnicas de defensa y ataque, así que prepárate...-

Y durante largas horas, Airi comenzó a instruir a aquella misteriosa "intrusa" como la llamaba en el arte del combate, Ai comprendió finalmente que el combate lo llevaba en la sangre, que no solo era una admiración que sentía por su padre y hermanos, sino que su raza estaba destinada a ello, era una raza guerrera, y Ai sentía por todo su cuerpo esas ganas de combate.

Tras algunos "días" de entrenamiento.

-Bien!, si sigues así pronto podría arreglar para que te manden a un planeta no tan fuerte para conquistarlo- Lo dice mientras esquiva un golpe de Ai.

-Podría vivir de hacer esto lo juro -Dice una agitada Ai después de esquivar una serie de golpes de su oponente.

Ambas estaban a punto de comenzar otra ronda de pelea cuando un guardia anuncia que deben desalojar la sala, Ya el planeta entero había sido convocado para dar un anuncio de suma importancia y de manera urgente.

-Supongo que aquí terminamos...-Airi baja la guardia y sale de la sala seguida por Ai, ambas se dirigen al salón principal donde por lo general todos los guerreros de clase "baja" se reunían a escuchar avisos de sus superiores.

El salón estaba repleto de Saiyans de clase baja, cuando de una pantalla gigante comienza a

tomar forma una figura, era mismo hombre calvo con bigote graciosos que había llamado niña a Airi.

-Espero que estén todos reunidos, ya que tenemos un aviso importante que decirles- La frente de Nappa comienza a llenarse sudor-

-Son malas noticias, está muy nervioso- Piensa Ai

-Dentro de aproximadamente dos días el grandioso Lord Freezer realizará una visita a nuestro planeta- Continúa Nappa, un silencio sepulcral se apodera de la sala, sabían que Freezer tarde o temprano visitaría el planeta pero jamás esperaron que fuera anunciado con tan poco tiempo de anticipación.

-Y es por este motivo que todas las misiones serán suspendidas por los siguientes días, hasta nuevo aviso- se corta la transmisión

-Maldita lagartija, y justamente nos habían asignado una misión de reconocimiento para el día de mañana, ni hablar tu prueba final tendrá que esperar...- se dirige a su joven acompañante.

-Esto es algo extraño no crees, Tenerle tanto miedo a Freezer siendo el Proveedor número uno en tecnología para los Saiyajin..., viste el rostro de ese sujeto, no era de alguien que respete a su "lider" sino de alguien que le tiene un miedo tremendo- observa a su provisional maestra.

Airi observa a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie escuchó lo que la chica había dicho -Será mejor que nos vayamos, hay ciertas cosas que debes saber...-

Ambas se dirigen al bar mas concurrido por los Guerreros de tercera clase, sin menciona que era el favorito de Airi, tomaron lugar hasta la mesa mas alejada, junto a un gran ventanal, el día estaba por caer y un hermoso resplandor naranja cubría el cielo de Veyita. -Aquí no tendremos problema para hablar, míralos – dirige su mirada al resto de la concurrencia, -no tiene idea de lo que está sucediendo, prefieren ahogarse en alcohol- Airi regresa la mirada a su interlocutora -Bardock salió hace dos días a una misión que fue calificada de suma importancia a un planeta llamado Kanassa, se rumora que los habitantes de ese planeta tiene la habilidad de poder ver el futuro...- Ai la observa atónita -No se que demonios está planeando la Lagartija mayor pero presiento que no es nada bueno, y justamente hoy dieron éste aviso, no me suena a nada bueno...-

-Freezer les tiene miedo...-Responde Ai después de meditarlo un momento -La leyenda del Super Saiayajin...- Airi ahora es quien la mira atónita.

-Sabes de esa leyenda?, demonios niña quién eres?-

-Jamás lo creerías, pero si estoy en lo correcto, Freezer pretende usar el poder de s habitantes de Kanassa para saber si es verdadera esa leyenda...- Ai recuerda a su padre hermanos y Trunks, y todas las ocasiones que los vio transformarse en Super Saiyajin. -Fue por ese motivo...-Dice para si misma.

-Dijiste Algo?- Pregunta intrigada Airi.

-No...solo pensaba...- Baja la mirada, aunque sabía el desenlace de la historia de aquel planeta, jamás imagino que el motivo principal sería el miedo de aquel ser.

-Es extraño si, y es una maniaco, de eso no cabe duda, pero...- Un mesero se acerca a su mesa y deja frente a ambas lo que habían ordenado, platillos que lucían poco apetitos ante los ojos de Ai, pero deliciosos ante los ojos de Airi, y unas extrañas bebidas de color verde burbujeantes, igualmente poco apetitosas ante los ojos de la foránea, el mesero se retira. -Como te decía, es un maníaco paranoíco esa estúpida lagartija, pero llegar tan lejos, la Leyenda del Super Saiyajin, por eso es Leyenda, cuentos inventado para asustar a los críos que se portan mal...- Airi da un sorbo a su extraña bebida verde

-Si...claro, eso son las leyendas...- Ai desvía su mirada y observa la hermosura de aquel planeta. -Y sin embargo algunas leyendas son verdaderas...- Piensa.

-Oye vas a comerte eso? -Pregunta Airi

-...Que? - Regresando en sí Ai nota que el plato frente a Airi estaba vacío, mientras ella no había probado el suyo. -Adelante, come el mío si quieres...-

Airi no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, verdaderamente esta niña no era de los alrededores, lo Saiyajins por lo generan tenían un apetito difícil de saciar, y ahora que lo recordaba, desde que la encontró no había visto que probara bocado. -Si tu lo dices- Airi toma el plato y en cuestión de segundo lo deja vacío. -Ahhh creo que estoy satisfecha – Airi extiende sus brazos y los cruza detrás de su cabeza.

Ai observa la observa, ese gesto, esas palabra... eran idénticas a las de su padre, si tenía alguna duda ,en ese momento se había disipado, definitivamente estaba frente a su abuela.

sonríe.

* * *

Minutos mas tarde Ai y Airi se encontraban recorriendo los pasillos de uno de los múltiples edificios en donde los guerreros de clase baja podrían disfrutar del poco tiempo libre que tenían, y como en esta ocasión todas las misiones habían sido canceladas, los lugares de descanso estaban bastante concurridos.

-Sabes... quería preguntarte si me podrías enseñar a volar...- Ai se detiene en seco, Airi la voltea a ver intrigada-

-Es enserio? no sabes volar? - Ai niega con la cabeza. -Bien podríamos intentarlo, tampoco podemos usar las salas de entrenamiento, así que adelante.- Ambas utilizan el elevador de aquel edificio y llegan hasta el último piso, la vista era hermosa, todavía un rojo intenso cubría el planeta y a lo lejos un azul casi negro comenzaba a ganarle terreno.

-Bien ya tienes las bases, tu postura y equilibrio mejoraron bastante, sin mencionar que eres extremadamente ágil y flexible, me has sorprendido con eso, y ya controlas tu energía bastante bien...-

-Mi Ki?- Pregunta Ai.

-Tu qué?-Responde Airi

-Esa energía que dices...- dice Ai

-En este lado del universo se llama simplemente energía, no se que sea ese Ki que dices...-

Era verdad, el Ki era un termino totalmente terrestre, además tenía entendido que los saiyajin no podían sentirlo así de fácil como su padre y hermanos, para eso ellos necesitaron años de entrenamiento, pero Airi lo sabía por que constantemente la escaneaba con su Scooter.

-Pero bueno, volar es relativamente sencillo, solo tienes que concentrarte y dejar que esa energía fluya a través de tu cuerpo, y ser consciente de tu entorno- Airi se para frente a ella y comienza a levitar.

-Concentrar mi energía... de acuerdo...- Era inaceptable, su sobrina podía volar mejor que ella, y su hermano Gohan había enseñado a su esposa Videl a hacer lo mismo, a esas altura Ai debía ser lo suficientemente hábil para hacer las cosas por imitación, como Gotten lo hizo cuando aprendió a volar.

Ai recordó lo que su padre le dijo sobre el Kí y poco a poco comenzó a sentir fluir esa energía como la llamaba Airi. -consciente de mi entorno...- piensa, una aura violácea comienza a rodearla..., abre un ojo, y nota que sigue con los pies en la tierra.- no está funcionando...-

-Vuelve a intentarlo, es normal que no puedas en el primer intento-

Ai cierra de nuevo sus ojos, y comienza elevar su ki -Mi entorno...- susurra, por un instante sintió como el tiempo se detuvo, cada sonido por mas mínimo quedo ahogado, todo a su alrededor se detuvo,s e visualizo en el inmensidad del espacio, con sus tonos azulados y rodeada de estrellas, podía sentir como atravesaban su cuerpo y finalmente lo logró...abrió los ojos de par en par, solo para salir disparada hacia el cielo, Airi solo observa como levita por encima del edificio.

-Vaya eso fue rápido...-Airi levita hasta estar a su lado. -Tienes voluntad niña...con eso, podrás lograr cualquier cosa...- ambas fijan su mirada en el horizonte aquel rojo intenso estaba a punto de desaparecer y las estrellas se hicieron presenten en aquel planeta guerrero...


	11. El Principio del Fin Parte 2

Para este cap, fueron modificados algunos elementos de la trama original.

PUFFF, capítulo larguísimo y sentimental, espero que lo disfruten y no lloren como yo u.u

Capítulo 11

El Principio del Fin (Parte 2 )

La mañana siguiente...

Airi vacía una cubeta de agua helada en la dormida Ai, ésta despierta sobresaltada.

-Pero que demonios!- Grita la chica

-No es para tanto, además ya es tarde, y recuerda que hoy tenemos que estar presentes cuando la lagartija con delirios de persecución llegue... así que anda, vístete y vámonos.-

En la atmósfera planetaria se podía palpar una cierta tensión, eso era lo que provoca el Gran Lord Freezer, las calles estaban desoladas, si bien los lugares de descanso estaban atascados ningún Saiyajin parecía estar divertido, al contrario sus miradas estaban perdidas, lúgubres...

-Juro que podría cortar la tensión del ambiente con un rayo de Ki...-

-Un rayo de que? -Pregunto Airi

-Olvídalo...-

Ambas siguieron caminando por los largos pasillos de la unidad Médica hasta que llegaron a las incubadoras.

Airi Se acerca a la incubadora de su pequeño hijo Kakarotto, oprime un botón y la cúpula se abre.

-Eres una vergüenza...- Levanta al niño y este lanza pataditas al aire. -Con un poder de pelea tan bajo, serías muy suertudo si sobrevives un año a dónde te envíen...- vuelve a dejarlo en la incubadora y el niño comienza a llorar, Ai se acerca, lo levanta y lo abraza con afecto, el niño deja de llorar y se queda profundamente dormido, vuelve a dejarlo en la incubadora.

-Sabes a veces los seres mas débiles resultan ser los más poderosos...-

-En el caso de Kakarotto...lo dudo...- Responde Airi con un rostro ensombrecido -Si al menos hubiese nacido con el poder de pelea de su hermano...- niega con la cabeza y sale de la sala, Ai la sigue.

-Por cierto cuando es que regresa Bardock?- Pregunta Ai

-Debe regresar hoy...-

Un fuerte latido hace que Ai pierda el equilibrio y caiga de rodillas... -Ah! ...-

Mientras tanto en el Infierno...

-Que sucede...- Pregunta Airi

-Su tiempo está terminando, estás segura que quieres seguir con esto niña? - Responde Uranai baba, al tiempo que que los 3 mira la bola de cristal. -Sabes que puede pasar si no logra sobrevivir, verdad? -

-Va a sobrevivir... es una niña inteligente.-

-Espero que por su bien estés en lo correcto...- Interviene Bardock.

-Te sucede algo?-

-No... todo bien, solo tropecé- Responde Ai, mientras soba su pecho.

-Vamos entonces, que llegaremos tarde "a la gran ceremonia" .-

La Plaza estaba inundad de Saiyans de clase baja, esperando que en las enormes pantallas apareciera Freezer descendiendo con su majestuosa nave.

-Dime algo, es normal que hagan esto?- Pregunta Ai

-No en realidad... jamás habían suspendido misiones por una visita de Freezer.- una extraña interferencia comienza a escucharse en el scooter de Airi. -Que? Bardock? - golpea un poco el aparato...

-Freez... Kannas-s..equip-O- se escucho por el scooter,

-No entiendo Nada, debe estar pasando por la atmósfera del planeta...- un nuevo mensaje pero esta vez mas claro se escucha.

-Hangar principal! - Airi se quita el dispositivo por el volumen de la voz -Ah! , Demonios Bardock, Hangar Principal...- Airi hace un gesto a Ai para que la siga.

Ambas corren a toda velocidad por los pasillos del Hangar Mayor.

-Que sucede!? -Pregunta Ai.

-No tengo la menor idea, Bardock menciono este lugar, y para que se comunique conmigo con esa desesperación es que es algo grave...-

-Oigan que hacen aquí, deberían estar con los demás- Airi le da un golpe en la cara dejando inconsciente al guardia.

-Aquí está...-Airi teclea rápidamente un código y la puerta del Hangar se abre, e instantes después una nave Saiyajin aterriza, la compuerta de la pequeña nave se abre y un muy mal herido Bardock intenta salir con dificultad de ella.

Airi observa horrorizada -Bardock!, corre hacia el para ayudarlo a salir, Ai la sigue. -Que sucedió, dónde está tu equipo?-

-Fueron asesinados, Fue una...trampa...- Apenas responde Bardock.

-Necesitamos llevarte a una cámara de recuperación...-

-No hay Tiempo! -Bardock se pone de pie con dificultad. -Freezer... es una trampa...Mi equipo...Fue asesinado por Dodoria siguiendo ordenes de Freezer.-

Comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

-Freezer planea destruir el planeta- cae de rodillas, Airi y Ai lo asisten para que se levante.

-Estás delirando, debemos llevarte con un médico.- Airi insiste

-No lo entiendes!- Bardock se suelta de ambas.- Recuerdas lo que te dije se ese planeta, y el supuesto poder que Freezer buscaba? -Airi lo observa pensativa -Era cierto... -

-Que! -Airi retrocede un poco por la sorpresa

-Todo era cierto,en ese maldito planeta tienen el don de ver el futuro, y por desgracia me ha sido transmitido...- Bardock toca su nuca recordando como el último Kannasa acertó un golpe casi mortal, dejándolo inconsciente y con esa maldición. -Freezer está a punto de destruir e Planeta Veyita...y todo por que nos tiene miedo...-

Airi y Ai quedan atónitas ante aquellas revelaciones, y fue en ese momento cuando todo comenzó a tener sentido, la cancelación de la mayoría de las misiones, la visita sorpresa del tirano, quería a la mayor parte de Saiyajins reunidos para poder acabar con ellos de una sola vez.

-No tenemos tiempo...- Ai le arrebata el Scooter a Airi, lo coloca en su oído. -Freeezer llegará en 10 minutos, tienen pensado estar por lo menos 15, es una visita inusual para una inspección a fondo, pero perfecta para asegurarse que la mayoría de sus presas estarán aquí...-aprieta repetidamente el botón del aparato.-Debemos movernos, ya- Ai mira a ambos desesperada.

-Pero que demonios que podemos hacer, nadie creería lo que te pasó...- Airi desvía su mirada.

-Debemos tratar...- Responde Ai

-Será inútil...- Airi no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, de un momento a otro se enteraba que todo su planeta sería destruido y todo pro que una estúpida lagartija creía en cuentos de hadas... no podía permitirlo, o al menos lucharía hasta el final...

-Debemos movernos...-Dice Ai con la voz entre cortada. -Muchas gracias por todo...- Ai se cuelga del cuello de Ai y la suelta casi inmediatamente, hace lo mismo con Bardock, después de eso sale corriendo del Hangar, debía hacer algo antes... -No vas a morir aquí Papá...- piensa mientras corre a toda velocidad hacia el centro médico.

Airi ve a la chica alejarse y logra contener una lágrima.

-Hay que movernos Bardock...- Bardock asiente y ambos van tras Ai solo que ellos se dirigen al gran festejo que se llevaba a cabo en el centro de la ciudad, debían intentar advertir al mayor numero de Saiyans, serían considerados unos locos, pero debían intentarlo.

Ai Corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían cuando de nuevo un terrible pulsación invadió su pecho y calló de de frente.

-Demonios, no puedo rendirme ahora...-Con una mano en su pecho se levanta con dificultas y comienza a correr de nuevo, estaba cerca...no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto el el centro de la ciudad, Muchos Saiyajins de clase baja celebraban la llegada del Emperador de Universo, su majestuosa nave descendió, El rey Vegeta lo esperaba, rodeado de sus mas fieles guerreros, en su rostro se marcaba cierto descontento, el como Saiyajin entrenado, sabía que algo estaba mal, Lord Freezer Jamás había hecho semejante cosa, con tan poco tiempo de antelación.

Airi Presiona un botón de la incubadora de kakarotto y la cúpula de cristal se abre, el pequeño estaba dormido, abrió sus ojitos y al verla comenzó a moverse con alegría.

-Es hora de tu viaje pequeño...- Airi lo levanta y lo envuelve en una sábana blanca, esta a punto de salir cuando un suave lloriqueo atrae su atención, provenía de la incubadora contigua a la de su padre, Airi se acerca de nuevo. -Broly...-los observa unos instantes, no podía creer que aquella criatura que lucía tan indefensa algún día llegara a ser el Saiyajin Mas peligroso de universo. -Lo siento...- Ai sale corriendo de la sala, al hangar para recién nacidos ubicado en el mismo centro médico, era perfecto estaba totalmente desolado y miles de naves preparas para los lanzamientos. -Tu te quedas aquí... -Coloca a Kakarotto dentro de la nave esférica, a un costado de la nave presionó una serie de botones. -Listo...saldrás en aproximadamente 10 minutos... y tu destino será la tierra, cuídate mucho quieres?- una lágrima brota de los ojos de Ai, antes de cerrar la compuerta de la nave da un beso en la frente a Kakarotto.- Adiós... - Ai se aleja y observa como la nave entra en un largo tubo metálico y como comienza la cuenta regresiva, aprieta el botón del Scooter 3 veces para sincronizar el tiempo. -Tengo 10 minutos para llegar a la nave de freezer...-

Airi y Bardock corriendo por los largo pasillos, llegando al bar que frecuentaban, algunos Saiyans habían optado por ver la transmisión de tan memorable evento desde ahí.

-Escuchen! -Grito Airi,logro la atención de algunos solamente.

-Demonios...- con una esfera de energía BardocK destruyo la pantalla principal del lugar, obteniendo así la atención de todos.

-Escuchen! todo esto es una trampa, Freezer planea destruir el planeta!- Grita Bardock.

Tras unos segundos de silencio la concurrencia estalla en risas, como podían creerle a un guerrero en ese estado? de hecho su condición física era tan deplorable que se preguntaban como era posible que pudiera caminar.

-Es verdad...Freezer viene por nosotros por que nos tiene miedo...su equipo fue asesinado por Dodoria en el Planeta kannasa...- Intervino Airi

-Uyy el planeta Kannassa, el que se supone tiene poderes especiales? -Se escucha en un tono burlón.

-Creer en los "dones" de ese planeta es igual de estúpido que creer en la leyenda del super siyajin...- Responde el viejo de la barra.

-Pues Freezer cree en ellos, yes por eso que nos quiere destruir, todos nosotros representamos una amenaza para el, tal vez no uno solo, pero si en conjunto...- Reafirma la Saiyajin.

-El rey no desconfía de el- Se escucha otra voz, que comienza a ser coreada por el resto.

-Viva el Rey Vegeta!, Vira Lord Freezer- se escuchó al unísono.

-Esto no tiene sentido, jamás entenderán,será mejor que nos vayamos...-

Airi toma la mano de Bardock...

La nave del tirano estaba a punto de despegar Ai en un último esfuerzo sobre humano logra colarse dentro de la nave por un conducto aledaño, camino sigilosamente por los pasillos hasta encontrar una bodega que parecía segura, miró a través de la escotilla y pudo observa al planeta Veyita en todo su esplendor, cuando unos apurados pasos la sacaron de embelesamiento, se escondió detrás de unas cajas.

-Ese Maldito Freezer las pagara! -Dijo una voz masculina

Airi logro ver por una pequeña espacio entre las cajas, Era un personaje familiar, era... el Rey Vegeta!, per que hacía ahí?

-Por que no nos dimos cuenta antes, maldita lagartija traidora! ya verá! - El y sus hombres apresuraron el paso, Ai los observo saliendo de su escondite desde el marco de la puerta y tratando de esconderse en lo marcos de las entradas contiguas en aquel largo pasillo, cuando una gran puerta se abre lentamente, dejando ver al Tirano en persona.

-Rey Vegeta! que sorpresa verlo, no creí haberlo invitado a mi nave...-Dice el lagarto con cierto sarcasmo.

-Maldito, sabemos tu plan!- Responde el Rey vegeta adoptando una posición de batalla, Ai observa silenciosamente, quedaban 3 minutos para que la nave de Kakarotoo fuera lanzada.

-Rey vegeta tan poco sutil como siempre,es una pena que tengas que morir aquí frente a tus hombres...- Con ágil movimiento de su cola da un golpe mortal al Rey de los Saiyajins, Ai esta a punto de gritar pero cubre su boca, había escuchado historias de como su padre lo había derrotado, pero jamás pensó que iba a presenciarlo, fue demasiado impactante se apresuro a entrar a la bodega en la cual estaba ocultándose, ahora tenía una vista frontal del planeta.

-Ahora si me permiten,tengo un planeta que destruir...- Una compuerta comienza a abrirse en el techo de la nave, y freezer asciende por ella.

2 minutos marcaba el Scooter de Ai

-Bardock mira!- Grita horrorizada Ai al ver la nave de freezer flotar en la atmósfera del planeta.

-No! Freezer, esto no acabará así! - Grita Bardock y a toda velocidad se dirige a la nave seguida de Airi.

faltaban 10 segundo para el lanzamiento de la nave de Kakarotto.

10...

Airi y Bardock estaban a punto de entrar en la atmósfera del planeta.

9...

La nave de Kakarotto estaba lista en posición para ser lanzada.

8...

Ai observa que de la nave de Freezer comienzan a salir su hordas, golpea el cristal desesperada.

7...

Bardock y Airi son atacados por las hordas de Freezer, por un momento logran retenerlos pero el ezfuerzo de los guerreros de freezer es inútil.

6...

La nave de Kakarotto está apunto de entrar en órbita, Airi y Bardock, Se percatan de la pequeña nave esférica, por un momento el tiempo se detuvo mientras la nave pasó junto a ellos, era su hijo...

5... La pequeña nave Saiyajin pasa junto a la enorme Nave de Freezer, Ai ve como se pierde en el espacio -Nos veremos pronto...-

4...

Freezer levanta su dedo índice y comienza a crear una esfera de energía que poco a poco va tomando mayor tamaño...

3...

Bardock y Airi logran atravesar la barrera de guerreros, uno junto al otro deciden enfrentar solo al emperador del Universo...

2...

La esfera de energía creada por Freezer alcanza su máximo tamaño, Airi y Bardock intentan detenerlo con esferas de Ki pero es inútil, Lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Ai al no poder hacer nada, golpea el cristal pero es inútil, no pueden escucharla.

1...

-Hasta nunca gusanos...- Estas fueron las últimas palabras de Freezer, lanza su ataque mas poderoso contra el planeta Veyita, consumiendo todo a su paso, Bardock y Airi alcanzan a tomarse de las manos mientras el ataque de freezer los consume lentamente...

Finalmente alcanza al planeta rojo, destruyéndolo en mil pedazos...

-No..- Los ojos de Ai no dejaban de llorar.- NO, NO ,NO! - golpea aun mas fuerte el cristal un vez que vió aquel hermoso planeta convertido en cenizas. -MALDITO FREEZER!- estaba invadida por la rabía, la desesperación y la tristeza, en su mente solo había un pensamiento... eliminar a ese maldito lagarto con sus propias manos...

La compuerta de la bodega donde estaba escondida se abre súbitamente, Ai voltea lentamente para encontrarse con el mismísimo ser que odiaba con tanta fuerza.

-Freezer...- como si de un reflejo se tratase Ai se lanza contra Freezer con toda su fuerza y voluntad recordando todo lo que pasó junto a Airi...

Un fuerte latido hace que Ai se arquee por completo al tiempo que abría los ojos, En la cocina mientras todos cenaban, por un momento se paralizaron ya que sintieron un Ki extremadamente poderoso proveniente de la habitación de Ai, Goku inmediatamente se teletransportó a la habitación de su hija para encontrarla sentada en su cama abrazando muy fuerte sus rodillas, no emitía sonido alguno pero Goku sabía que estaba llorando.

-Hija esta todo bien?- Goku se sentó a su lado

Ai se sentó junto a el y vio su reloj de mesa, había pasado solo 1 hora desde que había ido a dormir por aquel duro entrenamiento.

-Pesadillas? -Preguntó Goku, La niña no respondió y se limito a abrazarlo muy fuerte, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su padre, Goku aun abrazándola se levanta y besa su frente. -Todo va a estar bien, solo fue un mal sueño-

-Papá...- Airi lo mira aún con sus ojitos inundados en lágrimas. -Derrotaste a Freezer verdad.

Goku se quedo bastante sorprendido, la coloca de nuevo en su cama y se sienta junto a ella.

-Así es, derrote a Freezer, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, mas del que recuerdo -Pone su brazo detrás de su cabeza y ríe. -Pero oye ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso de aceurdo?- Goku levanta la barbilla de su hija. -Por cierto no cenaste nada, apenas empezaremos con la segunda ronda de comida, quieres bajar?- Ai sonríe levemente y asiente.

-Que tal el tobillo?, puedes camina o quieres que te lleve?-

Era verdad, su tobillo, ya no le dolía nada -Estoy bien papá, gracias-

Pero a pesar de esto Goku la toma entre sus brazos y juega con ella en el aire.- Ay Papá!- Las risas no se hicieron esperar por ninguno de los dos, Goku hecho un último vistazo a la habitación de Ai, y junto a la cama logró ver la figura de una mujer muy parecida a su hija, Goku le sonrió se limitó a asentir.

-Que pasa papá?- Pregunto Ai aún en sus brazos.

-Nada - Rio y de nuevo la lanzo levemente por los aires, mientras bajaban las escaleras, Al llegar a la cocina la baja y el resto la miran un poco sorprendidos.

-Todo esta bien hermana?- Pregunta Gotten

-Claro que si odioso y apestocito hermano- Lo abraza por un segundo y lo suelta.

-Tu eres la odiosa! - Reclama Gotten

Hay alguans risotadas en el lugar

Trunks observa detenidamente a Ai mientras lleva unos platos al fregadero y por segundos podría jurar que había cambiado totalmente, llevaba una armadura Saiyajin y su cabello era demasiado largo, sacudió la cabeza y todo regreso a la normalidad.

-Que raro...- murmuró


End file.
